Back to the Future
by Cowgirl Up
Summary: Ha ha! Lily falls in love with the wrong guy - not James - and Harry goes back to fix it and then his mother falls in love with him. (Seen the movie) Now he has to fix things up for his mom and dad! New chapter! Yay!
1. A Real Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and anything you don't recognize from the original stories. However, I do own my right shoe (not to be confused with the wrong shoe), the paperclip in my back pocket, and all of the cheese in Idaho. I've only been there once but no one cares.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Lily was fuming. Why did he never listen to her? As many times as she tried to get him to stop picking on Snively, he and his friends just wouldn't let it go. And then there was Snively himself! Every time she tried to help him, he would boldly protest any aid from a lowly mudblood such as herself. Boys were so infuriation!  
Lily continued up the marble staircase in the direction of her transfiguration class. Too bad James would be there. Transfiguration was the only subject in which James could outdo her and after her recent encounter with him she would very much rather not like to see him any time soon - or forever. Lily vaguely looked around the hallway as she hurried down the transfiguration corridor.  
Where was Mary? Mary had a major crush on Sirius and could not stand to be around when Lily was reprimanding James and Sirius because her face would get red, she would ramble and she became extremely flustered. Lily didn't fault her for it, though; even if her best friend did have a crush on the trouble-causing Marauders.  
She rushed into class and haphazardly threw her books and bag onto the table and placed herself on the chair next to Mary. Apparently Mary had come to class early in order to avoid being with Lily when she began to dish out punishments to James and especially Sirius.  
"Hey Evans," came a whisper directly behind her. Upon hearing the voice Lily was mortified. James must have taken the seat behind her. "I got your back."  
Lily turned to see James transfigure a small wad of paper on the floor into a large black widow. She tried to remain calm as the shiny black and red spider inched its ugly, spindly legs in her direction. With a flick of her wand she vanished it completely.  
"No thanks."  
Sirius snorted with laughter, James was red in the face and shaking to keep himself from busting up, little Pete Pettigrew was laughing nervously as if trying to fit in with the others, and the quiet Remus was suppressing his laughter. Remus was the only one of the four whom Lily did not despise. For the most part, he was well behaved and reserved as well as charming. He was also ruggedly handsome for reasons Lily could not place. Oh sure, James and Sirius were the most good-looking guys in the school but Lily couldn't possibly stand them.  
Professor cleared her throat t signal the start of the lesson. Lily, wand out and ready, turned to give Professor McGonagall her undivided attention.  
  
"Oh Mary! I'm going to have so much homework this weekend I don't know what to do!" Lily was stressing at the ever-mounting pile of transfiguration homework. Not that Lily was horribly terrible at it but, as one of the smartest 6th year girls, more was expected of her.  
"You'll survive, you always do. Listen, I'm going back up the room, I've left my best quill. Meet you in the library." Mary took off back down the hall and Lily continued on to the library by herself. She sighed and neatly sat herself down at a deserted table way back in the farthest corner. She spread all of her books, note and essays. It wasn't long before voices could be heard drawing nearer.  
"So this is what a library looks like, huh?" an oddly familiar voice said.  
"Yeah I guess so. I've never been in here. didn't even know we had one." another voice replied.  
"Will you two shut up? You act like it's your first time in a library." A third voice interjected.  
"It is!" the first two voices spoke in unison.  
Lily had a pretty good idea who was about to step into the isle of bookshelves right into her own secluded area. She was right. Remus Lupin, carefully scrutinizing the cover of an enormous book, flanked by none other than Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew bringing up the rear, emerged from the shelves and headed for her table. None seemed to have noticed her, as of yet.  
Remus glanced up for half a second to make sure he wasn't going to run into anything on his way to the table, stopped and did a double take upon seeing Lily at the table. His face broke out into a melting grin. The three boys behind him collided at his abrupt halt.  
"Ahhh, the lovely Lily. May we join you?"  
Lily considered saying you can but your buddies are out but then thought better of it. Instead she smiled, giving her consent, and shook her long strawberry hair behind her shoulders. She moved some of her books and papers out of the way to make room for Remus's gigantic book. He tossed it on the table with a loud thud and opened it to the table of contents. Sirius and James exchanged mischievous glances.  
"What, more transfiguration Evans?" James asked, seemingly innocently. Lily ignored him and continued to search her books.  
"I could help you, ya know." Lily looked up at this in surprise. Since when did James Potter offer to help her with her homework? It had to be too good to be true, and it was. "But it'll cost you. Oh nothing much. All you have to do is go out with me." James grinned at her.  
"Shut up and let me do my work, please." Lily snapped.  
"I thought I might have been asking to much. I'll tell you what, you meet me at midnight in the Owlry for a make-out session and I'll help you. No? How about a little juicy kiss then, huh?"  
"James shut up. You sound like a babbling idiot. No one has ever gotten so much as a wink from Lily, what makes you think she'll kiss you?" Remus asked, still emursed in his book. Lily wasn't sure whether to be flattered that he would stick up for her or offended that he basically said she would never give any guy the time of day. She'd kissed a boy before! Even if it was the neighbor boy and the cheek when she was less than three years old.  
"See, it would be more than anyone else has gotten from her!' James defended himself.  
"Jeez, don't you know I'm listening!?! I swear, James, you are so dense. You may think that you have every female in the school groveling at you feet and they would kill just to share one kiss with you - no! one moment in your high-and-mighty presence but not this one. Not me, James, so back off!"  
To say the least, James was surprised. Sirius and Peter even more so. No girl in their right mind had ever turned down James Potter of even Sirius Black but Lily just did. Remus, nose buried in his book, was no longer reading but instead was trying hard to hide hit fit of hysterical laughter. When James looked at him he just couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.  
"I'm sorry, mate," he managed while breathing between his laughter. "But you were just slammed by the prettiest girl at school. The look on your face is priceless!" Remus broke out in laughs all over again and Madam Pince had to come over to shut him up, nearly kicking him out.  
He finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his red face. "I've never seen you look more pitiful in all my life, James."  
James responded by trying to look as if the whole thing didn't matter and messed up his hair in the back, restoring his "windblown" look. Remus continued to snigger to himself at random moments and Lily, feeling quite smug herself, went back to her homework. Sirius and James quietly conversed, throwing glances at Lily every so often with Peter quipping in every once in a while.  
"Lily, there you are." Mary had just come back from retrieving her quill.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed at the sight of all four Marauders. Sirius nodded in greeting and winked at her. Mary blushed a brilliant shade of magenta and smiled weakly back. Lily grabbed her arm and forced her into a chair.  
Remus began scribbling something down on a torn piece of parchment.  
"All right guys, I've found what I wanted so lets get out of here. Later Lily." Lily smiled at him and watched the four leave. James turned back a moment and paused.  
"The offer is always open, ya know. Anytime you want me or need a real man to hold you I'm yours." James grinned mischievously. Remus grabbed the back his robes and drug him to the rest of the group. When they were gone Lily lets out another stressful sigh.  
"He looked on the verge of being serious, Lily." Mary breathed enviously as if she were jealous that one of the Marauders was in love with her best friend.  
"Ya think? I don't. He and Sirius have broke more hearts here at Hogwarts. I don't ever want either of us to be next."  
Lily imagined herself held tightly in James's arms while he was softly and affectionately kissing her lips. She shuddered at the mere thought of it all and thought it best if she went back to finish her homework and simply forgot about everything Mary had said.  
  
*A/N: So, what do you all think? If I get reviews I'll keep going so go on and click that little button at the bottom that says "go" to review my story. you know you want to. remember, I own all of the cheese in Idaho and I could send two tons each of it to you all if you don't! You have been warned. *poof*  
  
*Cowgirl Up* 


	2. You Make Me Sick

CHAPTER 2 - Wanted Add  
  
". and Sheila is going out with Bobby Moore - although no one knows why - and see him over there? That's Eric Fisher and he's going out with Amelia Durnhurst. Oh! And Pamela - "  
"Mary!" Lily interrupted. "Why are you pointing all of this out to me and why in the world do you care?"  
Mary paused for a moment, apparently wondering the same thing.  
"I suppose it's because almost every girl in the school has a boyfriend or is at least 'talking' to a guy but us! If I can't get our love lives cookin' then I might as well nose in on everyone else's."  
Lily just looked at Mary. "You are disturbed." Lilly said. Mary smiled proudly as if being disturbed, in this case, was a good thing. Lily continued to pick at her food, not really eating any of it. Breakfast always looked so superb but today it looked so simple and blah to Lily this morning. Her emerald green eyes scanned the occupants at the Gryffindor table. Not seeing anything that interested her, Lily turned back to her food.  
"Are you okay?" Mary asked timidly. Lily's mind snapped back to the present. "Huh, wha'? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Mary watched Lily suspiciously for a few moments before digging in on her third helping of sausage and eggs.  
There was movement across the table but Lily wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. She kept staring into her plate of bacon and hash browns, artfully rearranging it all.  
"Hi there, Evans." Lily's head slipped off her hand and she almost did a face plant right into her breakfast. She looked up quickly and smoothed her hair as if nothing had happened. Lily's eyes met James's and she narrowed them in disgust. She looked to the person on James's right and saw the pleasant face of Remus Lupin.  
"You look absolutely wonderful this morning, Lily. Not that you don't every day but today you look particularly stunning." He said, his eyes sparkling. Lily blushed and smiled back.  
"Thank you, Remus. That was the highlight of my morning." Remus beamed and dished himself up a plate of food. James rolled his eyes at Sirius, who had just joined them, and made gagging noises. Sirius dug into the sausage.  
"There's a Hogsmead trip this weekend, Evans. Wanna come with?" James grinned toothily at her while Sirius was behind him squirting milk out of his nose and crossing his eyes. So very attractive, Lily thought sarcastically.  
"Not if it involves a side trip to the Honeydukes cellar to make out like you did with Amy Hanners last time."  
"Oh no, Evans. This time will be totally different. Amy won't be there to disturb us while we're making out."  
James and Sirius laughed and Remus had his eyes glued to a book about werewolves, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. Lily was so frustrated that she threw her napkin onto the table, stood up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. She was so blinded by her fury that she didn't even see Remus jump up and follow her out. In her hasty retreat she forgot to jump the trick step and her whole leg was pulled under. Lily wanted so badly to break out in tears but a gentle hand touched her shoulder. There stood Remus Lupin with a smile on his face and his hand offered to help her.  
"You seem in need of help, fair damsel." Remus took her hand and tugged her out of the step. Lily came smoothly out of the step and into his arms.  
"Thank you, sir knight." She breathed. Lily stared into his eyes; those wonderfully clear steel eyes and for a moment was hypnotized.  
"You wouldn't happen to want to go with me to Hogsmead instead would you?" Remus asked.  
"Moony!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs. It was James, Sirius and Peter. "What do you think you are doing, holding my girl like that?"  
Remus rolled his eyes and ignored him.  
"I'd love to go with you, Remus." Lily said loud enough for all for of the boys to hear. She softly kissed Remus on the cheek before climbing the rest of the stairs, leaving them all gawking at her.  
  
*****  
  
"You kissed him!?!" Mary whispered during Charms. "It was only on the cheek, Mary. Calm down."  
"Calm down? My best friend kissed one of the three most wanted guys in the school and she tells me to calm down. Why wasn't it me.?" Mary finished sadly.  
"If you're so disappointed then go ask Sirius to go with you." Lily suggested. Mary looked horrified at the thought.  
"No! Then he'll think I like him! - "  
"But you do, Mary. Just ask him. Go for it right now. No one's paying any attention. What's the worst that could happen?"  
"The worst? He could tell me no in front of everyone and then laugh at me."  
"But he won't. If I know Sirius - and I do - he'd go with anyone."  
"Jee," Mary rolled her eyes. "That's real encouraging."  
Lily giggled and gently pushed Mary.  
"You know I didn't mean it offensively." Lily giggled again and prodded Mary in Sirius's direction. Remus glanced over and saw what she was up to. He smiled and gave her a wink. He then nudged Sirius's elbow and nodded in Mary's direction. Sirius turned and saw Mary coming. He leaned casually against the desk and waited for Mary to get to him. Laughing to herself, Lily turned away incase Mary looked back at her.  
There was a tap on Lily's shoulder. It was Remus. "I think Mary plans on staying over there for a while. Sirius said they would go together and well, she kinda pushed me off my chair so she could sit with him." He laughed. "I think she fits Sirius, honestly."  
Lily giggled and moved over so he could sit down. The two ended up talking and laughing the whole rest of the period and continued their conversation the whole rest of the way down the hall. Lily met up with Mary again down at their table in Herbology.  
"Well? Remus told me that Sirius said yes but you never came back. How was it?" Lily gave Mary a knowing smile.  
"It was great. He really is a nice guy, you know. Yeah so he helped James pull a few pranks on you. Well, more than a few pranks. but they were funny right? Oh he's so cute too!"  
"Well maybe you thought they were funny. You weren't the one trying to get bat boogies out of your hair." Lily said darkly. She'd spent half the night in the bathroom trying to get it all out, way back in her first year. Yeah, real funny, she thought. "So you and Sirius are going, me and Remus are going, Peter never goes with anyone, who's James going to go with. Ooh I'm going to laugh if he can't get a girl to go with him!"  
"Hey!" James shouted across the greenhouse. "I can hear you and for your information I plan on sharing you with Remus. Of course you will end up wanting to come with me anyways to make out and poor Remus will have to go steal someone else's girl!"  
Remus rolled his eyes again and shoved James almost entirely off of his stool. "Stop being jealous because I have a girl who wants to go with me and you don't."  
Several of the girls in the class sat on the edge of their stools and looked eagerly over at James. Some of them were expressing their desires to go with him instead of Lily who "is too stupid to know a good thing" or "wouldn't know a good offer if it slapped her in the face". They would even go so far as to say that she "doesn't deserve such a sweet, intelligent, and handsome guy as James". Lily almost gagged with her disgust and ignored them. James didn't seem to be paying much attention to the other girls he just continued to watch her and a leering smile played across his lips.  
"Stop playing hard to get and just go out with me. You know you want me."  
"You make me sick, James." And with that, Lily turned back to her work and ignored him the rest of the class period. 


	3. Time and Space

Disclaimer: As I have previously stated in other chapters and stories, I own none of the characters but I would love to own the money they bring in for JKR. ( 92ish! (That's for you Dreamer Wolf!)  
  
"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning okay?" Remus was hugging Lily good-bye as she went upstairs to the library to meet Mary. Remus, on the other hand, was off to goof around with James, Sirius, and Peter. Although Remus did help pull the pranks, he also helped to control them.  
Lily hugged Remus back and kissed him on the cheek before starting up the stairs. He's wonderful, she thought to herself. So nice and disciplined with just enough of a rebel in him to keep him from being lame. And besides that, he's cute!  
*****  
  
Many years later a lean and lanky sixteen-year-old boy woke with a start. His mother. with Lupin? Harry glanced through the hangings of his bed to make sure none of the other boys in his dormitory had woken up from the noise of his gasp. Ron was snoring ever so slightly, Neville was still out cold, and Harry could hear the steady breathing of Dean and Seamus. Good, he though, no one heard me.  
His dream was so weird. His mother was going out with Lupin. That wasn't right. Harry wasn't sure it was just a dream though; it was one of his visions. As Harry became more and more aware of what this meant his eyes opened wide. He just had to go back in time somehow. His mom wasn't supposed to end up with Lupin. She was supposed to be with James, Harry's dad! Harry had the strangest feeling that if he didn't somehow correct this, it could change the way everything turned out in the future. If he didn't stop his mom from liking Lupin, and if he couldn't get his dad to quit being such a dork around his mom, then Lupin would be his father, not James. As much as Harry liked Lupin, James was his real father and he wouldn't change that for anything.  
Harry threw off the covers and dressed silently. He momentarily thought of waking Ron too but stopped. This was his problem, not Ron's, and he would fix it. Harry almost ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He, of all people, would know what to do.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear for Lily. She was going out with Remus today, and Mary with Sirius. James must be feeling like a loser, he was the only one of the Marauders who didn't have a date - very unusual. Well, Peter didn't have a girl either but he never did. Lily rolled out of bed and brushed her hair. She dressed silently and was about to wake up Mary but her bed was empty. She must have been so excited she left without me, Lily thought. She giggled to herself. Mary was absolutely ecstatic that she was going to Hogsmead with Sirius.  
Lily never saw Mary that morning. She had a strange suspicion of what happened to her, though. When Lily came out to meet Remus, Mary and Sirius came out from behind a curtain, faces flushed and Mary's usually neat hair was somewhat wispy looking. Lily just shook her head. Poor Mary. Tomorrow Sirius would be into some new girl and Mary would be long forgotten.  
"Hey beautiful." Remus whispered behind her. She jumped and turned around to see him standing there.  
"Oh Remus you scarred me!" Lily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"Ready?" He asked. Lily nodded and, taking her hand, Remus motioned for her to go through the door before him.  
"I see Sirius has gone through his usual routine with you friend Mary over there." Remus nodded to the couple who were passionately preoccupied with themselves. "I really do feel sorry for her, though. He may not keep her very long before he moves on."  
"Yes, and she knows it too but she refuses to accept it." Lily sighed and continued down the path, hand in hand with Remus.  
The silence continued but it wasn't a tense silence like the two were wondering what the other was thinking about them, rather it was a peaceful silence - like they didn't need to say anything to enjoy their time spent together. There was a soft thumping noise behind them. Someone was running up to them.  
"Hey Moony ole pal! What are you two lovebirds doin'?" James had run right between Lily and Remus, jerking the two apart and had his left arm draped across Remus's shoulder and an arm around Lily. Lily quickly pulled away, disgusted with James. He always had to ruin the moment.  
"Just because you can't find a girl who'll have you doesn't mean you can barge in on us. Go away, James. You'll never have me."  
James just smirked at her. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way but I must warn you that my mate Remus isn't as good a kisser as I am. Guess you'll have to suffer through it."  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, because you would know what he kisses like? You disgust me." Lily thought a moment before acting.  
She took Remus's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. The two boys were shocked. Remus just looked at James like he didn't know what to do. He shrugged his shoulders and lead Lily down the path and into Hogsmead.  
  
*****  
Harry's mind snapped back to the present. He had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for some time, repeating his dream to him all the while accumulating more and more of a headache.  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Dumbledore looked concerned.  
"Yeah, I. I just had another vision thingy. I saw my mom again. Only this time she was going with Remus to Hogsmead when my dad came up to them."  
Harry recounted the dream to Professor Dumbledore who seemed only to say "I see" and "Ah ha" a lot.  
"Professor, what do I do? My mother is about to fall in love with the wrong guy! And my dad! Well, he's obviously screwing things up for himself. Isn't there something I can do?" Harry pleaded with Dumbledore. He had nothing against Lupin but Harry knew that's not how it was suppose to work. If all of this happened, it could change history forever! Harry wouldn't be the Boy Who Lived. James Potter may have been the werewolf teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Lupin. things would be so crazy.  
"Professor, it just can't happen. I won't let it. Please tell me there is something I can do to make things right in the past."  
Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, in deep thought. He got up and walked around his desk, staring out the window.  
"There is something," he said, stroking his long silver beard. "I'm hesitant to let you do it, however."  
"But Professor! - "  
"Listen, Harry." He held up a hand to hush the distraught young man. "It is not like the Time Turner, where you cannot be seen, and it is not like going into Tom Riddle's diary, where no one could see you. You will become a real person. If something were to happen to you and you never came back, the results would be as disastrous as they would be without ever doing it in the first place."  
Professor Dumbledore moved from the window back to the desk and leaned heavily upon it. "I cannot let you do it alone, Harry."  
"I'll bring Ron! I'll bring Malfoy if I have to, just let me do with I have to do!"  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's desperation. Harry would have had to been desperate if he was willing to take Malfoy in order to save his mother from making a huge mistake.  
Dumbledore walked over to his cabinet filled with all sorts of strange and intriguing, twirling objects. He took a silver spindly thing from the highest shelf and set it in front of Harry.  
"Do you know what this is, Harry?"  
Harry shook his head, no. Harry noticed that it wasn't as sharp and pointy looking as he thought it was. Inside the silver spindles was a glass ball no bigger than a snitch. It looked as though a thousand galaxies were swirling about in a whirl of color and bright stars.  
"This is Time and Space, Harry. To use it for purposes other than using it for the good of the world would be a most grievous crime and is punishable by death. As you are only going to save your mother from making a horrible decision I doubt to would be considered a crime. However, if you let it out of your sight and someone else finds it and uses it for his or her own benefit, it will be upon your head, Harry. Now, as to how it works."  
  
*Well? What do you think? I realize it's not as long as my chapters usually are but I knew I had to get Harry in there somewhere. I didn't want to reveal too much about him thought (heh heh heh) so you get a short chapter. Please review or I just might die of boredom. And then comes the cheese! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ahem *find your center, find your center.* yes. Go on, click the little button that says "Go" to review. You know you want to.  
  
*Cowgirl Up* 


	4. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. It's not for lack of trying, though. I think that JKR is afraid to put her wonderful characters in my possession. heh heh heh. By the way, does anyone know James Potter's middle name???  
  
Chapter 4 The New Arrival  
  
"Oooh Lily did you see the new boy? I have and he's absolutely gorgeous!" May plopped down next to Lily on the couch nearest the fire. Her face was shining and her eyes sparkling. Lily marked her place in her book, uncurled her long, slender legs and stretched. Someone across the room whistled. To Lily's annoyance, the source of the whistling had come from the portrait hole. James grinned at her and winked.  
"Nice legs, Evans." He leered from across the room. Lily rolled her eyes and redirected her attention toward Mary, who was positively ecstatic about the new arrival.  
"No I haven't. Where's he going to stay? We've all been sorted into our houses for years." Lily inquired.  
"I overheard Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to him. Apparently he's a special case. couldn't really eavesdrop well from where I was standing though. But guess what the best part is? Aside from him being in our year?"  
But Mary never did get to finish for at the precise moment the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
Mary nudged Lily's elbow. "That's him!" she hissed.  
Lily supposed it was. The boy was tall and lean with brilliant green eyes and messy, jet black hair. He looked oddly familiar. and then it dawned on her.  
Lily quickly glanced at James - currently bent over an old piece of parchment in a dark corner, no doubt scheming with his conniving friends and Remus. She looked into his face and then looked back at the boy standing next to McGonagall. Lily gasped and tried to hide it with a cough. This boy looked exactly like James! Well, not entirely exactly. The only differences were his bright green eyes, compared to James's hazel ones, and a thin yet visible lightning shaped scar right in the middle of his forehead. That's where their differences ended.  
"Misters Pettigrew, Black, Lupin and yes, you too, James Potter." The boy at McGonagall's side jumped at the sound of James's name. "I expect you all to listen as well. Contrary to popular belief, you four are not above the rest, so kindly pay attention for once in your lives."  
Lily watched as James and the boy spotted each other for the first time. James's jaw dropped but the boy seemed not to be surprised to find another who looked exactly like him; he actually seemed hardly to contain his joy and relief at seeing James.  
"This," Professor McGonagall began, stepping slightly to the side so the occupants of the common room could see better. "Is Harry Potter. He has been transferred to Hogwarts as a sixth year student and I expect you to treat him as you would any other Gryffindor. I'm sure you'll find that he fits imperfectly with the rest of the house. He really is a true Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall gave Harry a knowing smile and promptly left the common room.  
Potter? Lily thought. Is Harry Potter and the ever-present James Potter related? They sure look like they could be identical twins.  
  
*****  
  
Harry looked around the common room. Nothing would change it between now and the future when Harry and his friends would be here, for real. He looked to the fire where he, Ron and Hermione usually sat to do homework in the evenings. Two girls sat on the couch nearest the fire. One was giggling constantly and whispering to the other. The other girl, who kept glancing from him to the Marauders, had long silky red hair and eyes exactly like his own.  
My mother, Harry thought silently.  
His eyes almost stung with tears but he shook himself mentally before any could surface.  
But oh how he wanted to run to her, to hug her, to tell her how much he loved her and plead with her to please, please return James's, his father's, love. After that he would warn her not to let Peter Pettigrew be their secret keeper because he would turn them all in, resulting in their tragic deaths.  
Yet he could not. He looked into the corner where his teenage father sat, along with his friends, all of whom Harry knew personally in the future. Peter Pettigrew was among them. Hate boiled in Harry's blood, making him wish he could kill Wormtail now before all the damage was done.  
Just beyond Wormtail was Professor Lupin. There were so many things he could have told him about in the future. He, unlike Harry's father or Sirius, would take Harry's warnings seriously. Harry could have warned Sirius about Peter and his time he would ultimately spend in Azkaban. He could have warned him about the Veil Room. Harry's breath still caught in his throat at the memory of Sirius's death.  
Last but not least, James Potter. There he was, alive, in the flesh. Harry wanted to run to him too but that would have been inappropriate. He took a deep breath. If he was going to help his mother and father get together, he was going to have to become close friends with both of them.  
Harry walked to James's corner first. His mum may not have liked seeing Harry hang out with James but he could redeem himself; Remus did.  
As Harry approached James's surprised expression lessened.  
"Harry Potter, eh?" James smiled. Sirius and Remus looked up to listen. James walked around Harry looking him up and down.  
"I guess we were blessed with the same great looks. and the same last name. Maybe we're twins separated at birth. Whose your mum and dad?" James looked very interested.  
Harry never took into account that something like this just might happen. He spoke the first two names that came into his mind.  
"Neville and Luna," Harry could've slapped himself. If only Neville and Luna knew he claimed they were his parents in the past.  
"Huh, guess not. Still, maybe we are related."  
"Maybe," Harry smile inwardly. If only he knew I was his son. "Well, since you're blood, you can hang with us. Right guys? Of course." James pushed Harry into a vacant chair in their group. Harry looked back toward the fire and saw his mother with disapproval written all over her face. Her friend continued to giggle. Even though Harry knew full well what the answer would be he just had to ask. "Whose the girl that keeps looking over here?"  
James looked toward Lily and smiled, ruffling his hair.  
"That, my friend, is the most beautiful creature ever to grace the planet. Lily Evans. She's my girlfriend you know. By the way, I'm James - James Potter. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
But Harry wasn't listening anymore. He already knew the four Marauders very well. Did his dad just say that Lily was now his girlfriend? They got together by themselves in the time it took Harry to get here? Harry sighed a sigh of relief but then heard a female voice by the fire.  
"James Aaron Potter! I am not your girlfriend nor am I likely to be, especially when you lie about us going out!"  
James rushed her outburst aside. "Yes, love. Whatever you say." James smiled and Lily narrowed her eyes further. "She's in denial." James whispered to Harry. "Poor girl doesn't realize she's madly in love with me."  
Harry squirmed in his chair. He still wasn't sure how he was going to fix things up between Lily and James while at the same time try to lure Remus's affections to another girl without hurting any of the persons involved.  
" - all right guys," James was saying as Harry began to listen again. "We're goin' out tonight. I know it's your first night here and all, Harry, but are you with us or are you a sissy boy with my good looks?"  
Even if it wasn't Harry's father - someone Harry desperately wanted a connection with - he would have agreed to come. Besides, he was no sissy boy. According to some, Harry had a complete disregard for the rules - Just like his "arrogant" father.  
Harry smiled at the Marauders. "I'm in."  
James smiled a mischievous smile of approval at the newcomer. "Boys, time to get out my invisibility cloak."  
  
*A/N: Well, what do you all think? I'm thinking of bringing Hermione in to "Lure Remus's affections" to. Only because some people like to entertain the thought of her and Remus dating in the present. Why not the past while he's her age? But seriously, does anyone know James Potter's real middle name??? It's obvious I don't ( Hee hee hee! Yeah, so review so I know if you guys like the idea! 


	5. Um, I can' t think of a chapter title so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. I don't even own the computer that I'm using to type this up. *Sigh* Sometimes I think I'm such a loser. but I do have my stories to keep me feeling good about myself. Anyways. on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
Harry slept in late that morning. He'd spent all night with his father, Sirius, Remus and Peter goofing around Hogsmead. Harry had the strange idea that James had felt a connection between them - which wasn't surprising to Harry - and that was the reason James trusted him so fully now.  
It was Saturday morning and as Harry lay in bed he wondered how in the world he was going to hook his parents up. And then there was Remus. How was he going to split Lily and Remus up without hurting either of them? All Harry had to do was get Lily to like James and they would be fine, but then what was Remus going to do? Harry didn't know any girls here well enough to get one with Remus.  
Harry sighed and pulled back the covers. He dressed silently and went down to breakfast where he assumed the others had gone. His stomach growled uncomfortably as he walked to the Gryffindor table where the Marauders sat.  
"Late night, Potter?" James said, clapping Harry on the back. Harry smiled a tired smile and sat between him and Sirius. Lupin was nowhere in sight, nor was Lily.  
"You didn't happen to see Remus did you? Or more importantly, did you see Lily?" James asked.  
"Nope," Harry replied. He decided he might as well tell James his plan before Remus got back.  
"Hey James," Harry said. "I noticed you've been having some trouble in the Lily Department."  
James groaned. "Please tell me you have a sixth sense and it's not really that obvious."  
"I guess you could say I have a sixth sense. anyway, I've got exactly what you need to win her heart." Of course Harry didn't really know exactly what James needed but if he could send a letter or two into the future he could have, in great detail, exactly what he needed to help James.  
"Are you serious!" James practically shouted, causing several people to look.  
"Uh-hu. You'll have her well before the end of the year." I hope, he thought. Right then, Remus and Lily entered - together. Lily was laughing and Remus was smiling at her. James had a sad look on his face.  
"What about Remus, though. He hasn't looked happy like that in a long time. I don't want to take away his happiness. Even though she is my girl. if it makes him happy I guess he can borrow her for a little while." James looked down at his hands. Harry was shocked and by the look on Sirius's face, he was too. No wonder Sirius and Lupin thought very highly of James. To love Lily so much but willingly share her for a while just to make his friend happy. And then it hit him.  
"Hermione!" Harry said. James and Sirius looked at Harry like he was going nutters.  
"You feelin' all right, mate? I mean, you do realize that you were shouting out some girl's name, right? Who's Hermione?" James said.  
"Yeah, is she cute? Sirius asked with a serious expression.  
"Um. I guess she's. that's not what I meant. Remus would totally go for her. She's smart, she's funny.While Lily starts to love you, Remus starts to like Hermione and no one gets hurt. It'll be great." Except for the fact I'll have to convince Hermione to come here.  
"You'd really do that for me?" James asked, wide eyed.  
"Of course. We're blood, remember?" Harry smiled.  
James clapped him on the back again. "You're a good man, Potter. A good man."  
  
*****  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hey, it's me, Harry. in the past. um, I have a situation and I need you here right away, I would tell you exactly what I need you for but them I'm afraid you wouldn't come. Please, please come help me. I'll never get my parents together without hurting a dear friend of ours if you're not here to uh, soften the blow. I owe you big time. Thanks a million!  
Harry  
P.S. Say hi to Ron for me.  
  
Hermione finished reading and dreaded the thought of what Harry might need her for.  
"What'd he say?" Ron said through a mouthful of his breakfast. Hermione sighed.  
"Well, he needs me."  
"Huh? Wait a minute. I think all of this gushy love stuff he's doin' to get his mum to like his dad is goin' to his head. Write him back and tell him he doesn't need you for a girlfriend just 'cause his mum and dad are getting' the hook up."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."  
Ron blushed a bit. "Oh."  
"He wants me to come help him but he wont tell me what for because he's afraid - oh just read it." She shoved the letter into his hands. He'd been breathing down her neck trying to read the letter.  
"Oh thanks, Harry, mate." Ron mumbled. "Didn't ask me to come and he didn't even mention me until the P.S. What a real pal."  
"Oh shut up. Do you really think I'll leave without you?" Hermione said, irritated.  
"I'm touched that you would think to bring me."  
"Well don't. I'm doing it so I won't have to listen to you complain when I get back."  
Ron pretended to be offended but smiled when he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on Hermione's lips.  
"When do we leave?"  
"Right now." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled furiously.  
  
*****  
  
Lily was sitting in Charms, happily reviewing Cheering Charms with a girl in her class who'd been having a bit of trouble with them. The Cheering Charms weren't the cause for her happiness though. Lily began to spend more and more time with Remus and the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him. Intelligence was a major turn on for Lily as was respect and humor. Lucky for her, Remus had all of that.  
While Lily was politely giving instruction to her struggling classmate, she caught Remus's eye and he winked. Lily giggled and turned back to the girl. Mary came over to have snatches of conversation with Lily between her tutoring. "Is he a good kisser?" Mary asked, her eyes mischievous.  
"I don't know, I've never really kissed him except on the cheek and that time in front of James so he'd go away. What of you and Sirius?"  
"Oh, it's like heaven on earth!" Mary's eyes went all glossy and Lily shook her head, smiling.  
"I think he really does like me though." Mary said, snapping out of her memories and to the present. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure lots of girls think that - "  
"No really," Mary said seriously. "Sirius respects me and listens when I have something to say."  
Lily thought a moment. "Maybe he is coming around. I dunno. You'll find out soon enough, I imagine."  
"Huh?" Mary asked, apparently confused.  
"Hogsmead was the weekend before last, right? Sirius has never stayed with the same girl for more than a week and three days. I suppose if he really does like you, you'll survive past the week and three day mark."  
Mary slapped Lily playfully on the arm. "Smart-aleck," she muttered before returning to a smiling Sirius. Lily caught James's eye, who looked away, depressed. He spoke a few words to Harry who in turn muttered a few back. Lily was hurt that James would look away, but only for a moment. Remus winked at her again and flashed his melting smile. Lily blushed and went back to helping her classmate.  
  
*****  
  
"All right, Ron. According to this schedule, Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily are in Charms together right now. Lets go."  
Hermione had the note to the professor clutched tightly in her hand. Ron was hurrying down the hall after her. They opened the door and saw a young - very young - Professor Flitwick. Hermione stopped at the door and Ron stood behind her in awe.  
Harry glanced up the he sound of the door. He saw Hermione and, just behind her, Ron. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Hermione walked straight to Flitwick and handed him the note, making eye contact with no one. Ron's eyes scanned the entire room until he spotted Harry. He grinned goofily and followed Hermione to Flitwick's desk.  
"Class," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "We have two more new students. Both have been sorted into Gryffindor. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley"  
Hermione and Ron smiled nervously. After the class had muttered their greetings and went back to practicing their charms noisily, Hermione mad a beeline for Harry, Ron close on her heels.  
Hermione perched herself on a stool directly in front of Harry and said, "Explain yourself." She had her arms forded, legs crossed, and a serious expression on her face.  
Harry couldn't understand why she looked so serious and borderline angry. "I can't tell you right now. At lunch - "  
"At lunch nothing, Harry James Potter! I'll have you know that I had to fake a letter from Dumbledore in the future to Dumbledore in the past just to get here! I really didn't think Dumbledore would let us come so I had to forge his handwriting and his signature. Do you have any idea how hare it is to convince the Dumbledore in the past that his writing got mush neater and curlier in his old are? Very! Do you just sit down right there and tell me why I came here."  
Sirius grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey honey, calm down. Don't worry your pretty little face about it. Is this the same Hermione whose name you were screaming this morning? Yup, she is cute."  
Harry groaned. This was going much worse than he'd anticipated. He glanced up at Hermione who had a new reason to glare at him. Now she was s bit more skeptical and her expression seemed to be saying why were you screaming my name?  
Hermione seemed to notice Sirius's arm around her shoulders for the first time. She calmly and without expression picked up his arm with her thumb and forefinger and shoved it back at him.  
"Keep you hands to yourself, Sirius."  
"What the - how'd you know my name?" Sirius asked, utterly bewildered.  
"I know everything about you, Sirius Black, and you, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and you, Peter Pettigrew. Commonly known to each other as Padfoot - you'll become Snuffles later - Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. I know everything, don't mess with me. Now Harry, I believe you have something to tell me."  
All four jaws here on the floor. Sirius began to have a disgusted look on his face. "Snuffles. Yikes, how'd I become Snuffles?" James whacked Sirius in the shoulder, eyes still on Hermione.  
"Okay, okay. Tell me this. Will I ever get with Lily?" James asked in awe of Hermione's knowledge. Remus looked slightly annoyed.  
"Your overly large ago, at this point, could not take the information I could give you regarding your love life. It would explode. Now - "  
"Wait! It's my turn! How many girls will I make out with between now and - "  
"Sirius, please!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Just this last one. " He whined.  
"Fine! You'll stay with one girl for months, possibly longer, and you'll make out with her and only her. Happy? Now let me talk to Harry."  
"Hm, unusual behavior for you, Padfoot." Remus smirked. Mary looked quite pleased. Hermione made up the answer to Sirius's question just to make him go away. She later hoped it wouldn't ruin anything. Ron just sniggered. Everyone still hung around to listen.  
"Let me make myself more clear. Ron and I need to speak with Harry - alone. Go or no more answers." Suddenly there was a mad dash to get away from Hermione and Ron.  
"All right, Harry. Talk." Hermione's eyes bore deep into Harry's, forbidding him to look away. Harry sighed, took a deep breath and told her the whole story.  
"Let me get this straight," Hermione frowned after hearing the details. "You want me to get Professor Lupin to like me? That's just wrong. I can't do it."  
"Hermione!" Harry pleaded. "He's not a professor now. just a teenage Remus Lupin. Please? He's cute. please?"  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. When do I start?" Her face was pained but it was better than Harry's parents never getting together. Right? 


	6. Harry's mom has got it goin' on

Disclaimer: For those of you who are dense and haven't figured it out yet, I do not own any of the characters (except Mary) or anything you might recognize from the original Harry Potter books. Okay here's the deal, I'm not going to post the seventh chapter until I get ten more reviews than I already have. Right now the number is at 23. No reviews, no seventh chapter! Bwah ha ha ha ha! I feel like no one reads this story. Am I right?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron was staring at the ceiling. Anything was more interesting than the History of Magic lesson. How many times did they have to go over goblin rebellions? Ron thought it funny that the only difference between History of Magic in the future and History of Magic in the past was that never once had Lord Voldemort's name been mentioned. Not many people knew him yet and he wasn't very powerful for another year or two. Even Professor Binns was dead and still teaching at the time Harry's parents were in school.  
Hermione nudged him in the ribs. She gave him a stern look and turned back to her notes. "What?" Ron hissed. "It's not like our grades count. We're in the past, 'member?"  
"No, we're still being graded and this is the same thing we would be learning if we were in out time." Hermione snapped quietly. Ron brought his chair back down on all four legs and glared at her. "Fine!" he whispered. He shuffled some blank parchment, dipped his quill in the ink, and pretended to take notes, ultimately falling asleep.  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and Hermione. James was sitting next to Harry and Sirius, drawing LE really big on the top, left-hand corner of his parchment. There were snitches and such all over, but none so big as LE. James sighed and rested his chin on his hand. The redhead was sitting right in front of him, twirling strands of her hair. James let his arm dangle over the side of the desk and his fingertips lightly touched the end of Lily's hair.  
It's so soft, James thought. He really wanted to run his fingers through it but Lily would notice. It probably smelled good too. James knew it was a really corny thought but he really wanted to smell it. He sighed again and scribbled a few noted on his page, then embellished Lily's initials.  
James stared at the back of her head so intently that he didn't even notice that class had been dismissed.  
"James?" Sirius whispered firmly. James didn't even blink. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "James!" he said loudly and whacked James on the back of his head.  
"Ow! What'd ya want?" James yelled, rubbing where Sirius smacked him.  
"Class is over, dork. Quit daydreaming and let's get to lunch."  
  
Lily, Remus, Ron, and Hermione had already headed for lunch so Harry, James and Sirius hung back a little. Harry was beginning to press Hermione on Remus while Harry showed James how to attract Lily.  
"You have to be gentlemanly, you know, open doors for her, be nice to the little first years. show her you do have compassion." Harry couldn't believe he was giving his father advice about women. He didn't know anything about them! James had a sort of bemused look on his face.  
"Compassion, huh?. How do I do that? C'mon Harry. You gotta show me 'cause I'm lost. Everything I know and do best doesn't work on Lily."  
Harry sighed. "Okay, show me what you do and I'll tell you where you go wrong."  
James thought a moment. A group of fourth year girls were walking by, eyeing James. "You really wanna see what I do?" James asked. Harry nodded.  
"Hello ladies." James grinned and the girls giggled madly. James picked one out of the rest and looked at her lips. "Strawberry lip gloss.? Can I taste it?"  
The girl's eyes popped wide open and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. James pulled the girl close to him and kissed her back. He licked his lips and nodded. Letting go, he winked at her and her friends. "Talk to ya later, babe."  
The girls giggled some more and the Strawberry lip-gloss girl blushed furiously. Harry shook his head and pulled James behind him into the Great Hall.  
"Do you really want to know where you went wrong?" Harry asked.  
"I thought it went quite well." James said defensively. "I even guessed the flavor right!" James looked shocked that Harry could find something wrong with his approach. Sirius chuckled.  
"Mind if I steal that line from you, Prongs? It worked like a charm. my charm."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. So, Harry, what'd I do wrong?"  
"Watch and learn."  
Harry approached the Gryffindor table. "Afternoon Hermione, Mary." he paused and smiled. "Lily."  
Everyone murmured greetings. Lily blushed slightly and smiled back. "Hello Harry." When everyone looked away and to their meals, James nudged Harry in the ribs. "How'd you do that? You didn't even say anything!?!" James hissed in Harry's ear. Harry just smiled at him.  
Down a few places Harry could hear Hermione talking to Remus.  
". that is soooo interesting. Tell me, what do you think of werewolves?" Remus looked momentarily horrified at Hermione's comment. "I find them absolutely fascinating. I really wish I could meet one. They seem so. so. ruggedly handsome, I think." Hermione's hand was resting on Remus's arm, her fingers lightly moving back and forth.  
Remus's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. Mary and Sirius were deep in conversation and Ron was busy staring at Lily. Lily wasn't saying anything but instead was picking at her food. Harry elbowed James and nodded towards Lily.  
"What did you think of Professor Binns lecture today, Lily?" Harry asked politely. Lily jumped slightly as she was addressed and smiled.  
"Well. he is kind of. um - "  
"Boring?" Harry supplied. Lily smiled and wrinkled her nose.  
"Yeah. we need some fresh meat in the history department. So Harry, where are you from?" Lily lightly rested her chin on her hand and leaned forward to hear better. James's jaw dropped to the table. Harry didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to tell her he was from the future? He wouldn't, that's for sure.  
"I'm um, from. Scotland." Harry invented. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't sound Scottish."  
"I lived in Britain most of my life. My mum insisted that we move to Schotland for a few years and now we're back."  
"Oh." Lily sighed. "You look so much like James but you act nothing alike. Sometimes I wonder if you two are brothers or something and at other times, I think James is way to cocky and rude to be of any relation to you."  
"Hello!?! I can hear you!" James looked so confused. "Gosh, all this insulting is like a huge turn on. I could just kiss you - " Harry clamped a hand over James's mouth.  
Lily gave James a weird look and reached for Remus's arm.  
"Let's go, class starts soon." Remus jumped up and accompanied her out of the hall. Hermione moved down to Harry and James.  
"So how am I doing?" she said as if it were no big deal.  
"Wonderful! They did leave together but we can work on that. It's going so great I could just kiss you!"  
Hermione's smile flickered for just a moment and she glanced at Harry. "Um, that won't be necessary. How's it going with Lily?"  
James sighed. "She talked to Harry. she didn't even acknowledge my presence. But she wasn't talking to Remus, which I consider a step forward!"  
Hermione smiled at his sudden enthusiasm. "We'd better go or we'll be late to class. Wouldn't want to make McGonagall angry."  
On the way to class, Mary and Sirius stepped into a secluded hallway for a moment ("Just a quickie, I promise!" Sirius had muttered to James.) Hermione was talking to James about compassion and Lily, and Ron was staring down the hall.  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Ron drooled dreamily. Harry waved a hand in front of Ron's face. "Earth calling Ron."  
"Man," Ron sighed. "Your mom is so hot."  
Harry jumped back and looked at Ron. He had a big goofy grin on his face and his eyes sort of glossed over. "Um, thanks? I think."  
Ron still stared dreamily around the halls. Harry whacked him hard on the shoulder. "That's my mum you're talking about! I'm trying to get my parents together and now I have to worry about you going after my mum too? You're suppose to be helping me!"  
"Sorry, mate, but your mom has got it goin' on."  
"Ug! That's just gross!"  
"I know, it sucks with Lily bein' your mum. then you can't look at her. It would just be wrong."  
"It would be wrong for my best mate to be checkin' out my mum too."  
"Yeah, it would.."  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat.  
"Mr. Potter would you please stop drooling all over the desk, clean it up, and pay attention?" Professor McGonagall interrupted. Harry looked around at her before he realized she was talking to James.  
James sat up and tried to pretend he hadn't been thinking or drooling about Lily. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and wiped at his desk. Harry noticed Lily was watching James as he was messing with his hair. She glanced at Harry and when she saw him looking too, she blushed.  
*****  
  
Lily was sitting in the library, curled up on the floor in a corner with a huge stack of books next to her. She tried to read but her thoughts kept wandering to Harry. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. He was so cute, exactly like James, but Harry was nice, respectful, and very polite.  
Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. But you like Remus remember? She kept thinking to herself.  
"Miss Lily Evans." a voice drawled. In a moment, two figures appeared. One was a greasy haired, hook-nosed dweeb and the other, a Slytherin with more money and power in his family than he knew what to do with.  
"May I help you boys?" Lily asked quietly, afraid to sound as though she were challenging them. Severus Snape, she was not afraid of, but Lucius Malfoy frightened her. He always got what he wanted, usually by force.  
"What is a pretty thing like you doing all curled up all by yourself in a cozy corner? You should have thought to invite me. I would gladly keep you company." Lucius reached toward her and stroked her hair. Lily pulled her head back just out of his reach, but there was nowhere to go after. She was cornered.  
Snape kept glancing around. Obviously Malfoy's lookout, Lily thought.  
Lucius leered when he saw the desperation in her eyes. He lightly touched her cheek. His fingers slowly strayed from her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder. "You'll warm up to me, I know it." He whispered in her ear. Lily's breath caught in her throat and she became dizzy at Lucius's proximity. Instinctively, she brought her hardcover book up in front of her face but Lucius pulled it down.  
Lucius started to lean in, to close the already small gap between them. At that moment Lily had a sudden panic attack. Her fear of what he would do to her should she resist him was overwhelming. Her body trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She could feel the warmth of Lucius's lips so close to hers.  
Suddenly, a pair of strong hands seized the hair on the back of Lucius's blonde head and thrust him backwards. James had his wand pointed right between Lucius's eyes. Just beyond him, Snape was backed up against a bookshelf, Harry covering him with his wand.  
"You stay away from Lily or I can promise you'll be in a world of hurt. If I ever see you anywhere near her again, I swear I will curse you into oblivion." James's eyes were narrowed and he could barely contain his rage.  
"You and Snivellus get out of my sight or I'll withdraw my generous action of being so merciful. I said go!"  
Lucius stood and smoothed his robes. He sneered down his unnaturally long and straight nose.  
"It doesn't matter how many times you interfere, Potter. In the end I shall have her and you shall be dead."  
"I am warning you, Lucius. I'm not in the mood for petty duels. If you choose to stand around any longer there will be a full blown wizards duel right here. If there is, you'd better hope to high heaven that you're better at dueling than you are at quidditch."  
Lucius let out a low growl and swept away, Snape tailing him closely. In an instant, James was at Lily's side, and Harry, a second later. The tears were flowing now and Lily had her face buried in her hands.  
"Lily, are you all right? Please, Lily, talk to me."  
James gently brushed her hair away from her face and put a comforting arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off.  
"No, James. Don't touch me," she sobbed into her hands. James looked, confused, up at Harry who looked just as confused back. Deciding he'd better not push it, James backed away a bit and waited.  
"Why can't they leave me alone?" Lily whispered.  
"Because you're too beautiful. No man in his right mind could resist your beauty."  
Harry knew at once that James had said the wrong thing. Lily looked at him quickly, anger burning in her expression.  
"Is that all I am!?! Just a pretty face? If that's the case then the only reason you want me is because I'm beautiful. Don't you ever think about who I am? What about my personality? You don't know anything about me, James Potter. You look at me and you see a good time. You don't really see me, Lily Evans, the girl with a mind and personality as complex as anyone else! If this is what it will always be like to be beautiful then I wish I would have been born a hideous mess of a human being!"  
Lily stood so abruptly that James fell over. "I'm sorry, Harry. Thank you." And with that, Lily ran, sobbing, from the library.  
James groaned and started banging his head on the wall. Harry sat down on the floor next to him and waited for him to speak.  
"Harry, I can't win." James ceased his head banging and stared at the top shelf of the bookcase five feet in front of him.  
"She doesn't understand. I love everything about her, not just her looks. That's just a plus. When I say she's beautiful I don't mean just on the outside. Lily is a beautiful person. She's nice to everyone - except for me 'cause she hates me - but I can accept that. I even love the way she hates me. How rare, not to mention bazaar, is that? There's not one tiny thing about her that I don't love.  
"When I look at Lily I do see a good time. But not in the way she thinks I see it. I see a good time because she makes me want to be a better person. I can't help it Harry, I love her. Sure I make out with almost every other girl fourth year and up, but I have to admit that every time I do, I wish it were Lily that wanted to spend her time with me. Nothing in the entire world, not even the most powerful magic, could keep me from loving her."  
James now stared at his feet. Harry wanted to smack him upside the head. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell Lily exactly what you told me!?!"  
James looked horrified. "I can't do that! She'd never believe me and she'd probably laugh at me. Besides, she's with Remus.  
"That's why we have Hermione! She'll take care of Remus. I promise. Lily will be free in no time."  
"I hope you're right. C'mon. Let's go back to the tower." James sulked out of the library and Harry followed.  
Upon entering the common room, James and Harry heard Lily's light sobbing. She was sitting near the fireplace with her face buried in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was rubbing her back and smoothing her hair, trying to calm Lily's fear. Mary and Sirius were nowhere in sight.  
James started to walk towards her but Hermione shook her head and mouthed the words, "Not now."  
James stopped and nodded his head. He quietly turned and went up the staircase to his dorm. Harry did not follow. Hermione gave Harry a sad look and continued to speak soothing words to Lily. Harry sighed and exited the common room.  
  
*A/N: I'm sorry this was so long winded. I've had this chapter written for a while but with finals and all, I didn't have time to type it up and post it. Please review! Remember I need ten more reviews before I post my next chapter!  
  
*Cowgirl Up* 


	7. Lily's Dilemma

Disclaimer: *sigh* Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah. Blah. BLAH! Isn't that what all disclaimers look like? Thanks for all of the reviews! I was excited that I actually got ten but at the same time was disappointed that it took so long. I want more! As promised, here's the seventh chapter!  
  
As the days went by, James became more and more depressed. He was poking at his dinner and sulking.  
"All she ever talks about is you and when she's not talking about you she's talking about Remus." He was telling Harry one day. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"Since when does she talk about me? Besides, we look alike so really she could be talking about you, thinking it's me."  
James looked at Harry with a confused look. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure she's talking about you. She says I'm the violent one who pulled my wand on Lucious Malfoy and you were the innocent bystander."  
Harry turned back to his food, thinking. James could be so stubborn and "woe-is-me". Harry could hear Hermione talking with Remus again. He was amazed that Hermione had it in her to attract the attentions of guys. She didn't normally do this kind of stuff so it surprised Harry how pretty and flirtatious his friend could actually be. Ron looked torn. He'd been ogling at Lily since he got there but then was jealous when Hermione flirted with Remus. Harry had to laugh to himself at Ron's current dilemma.  
"... But it's like she won't even look at me anymore. Harry, are you listening to me?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Harry was thinking about how he was going to sort it all out. "This could work to our advantage though, James. I could talk you up to her, ya know? I'll ask her about you, find out what she does and doesn't like about you."  
"If she likes anything." James mumbled.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. Ron," Harry called. "Keep your mouth closed. Catching flies won't make either of the girls find you any more attractive."  
Ron blushed and shut his gaping mouth.  
  
Harry had thought about writing a letter to Remus in the future about Harry's parents. He did so and got almost an immediate answer.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I got your letter, obviously, and it escapes me as to how you got that far in the past. With the exception of Time and Space – which is too complicated to understand, really and highly dangerous – I don't know of any way to get there. We'll talk later. As for your parents, I see why this is so important. It's funny how I don't remember any of this ever happening. Did I really date your mother? I certainly can't remember flirting with Hermione! Oh the blessings that comes from Memory Charms!  
Well, there are a few things that your mother found absolutely irresistible when it came to James...  
  
Harry read on and a smile spread across his face. James, Sirius and Ron were present. Ron was reading over Harry's shoulder, smiling as well.  
"What's it say, what'd it say!" James whispered loudly. "Who's it from anyway?"  
"That, I cannot tell you. But I can tell you what it said..."  
  
*****  
  
Lily was sitting in her Charms class, easily her best subject, playing with her wand. She was finished with her current assignment and laughing to herself at James, Harry, Sirius and Ron who were having some trouble. During the course of the period, James managed to set Ron's hair on fire and Sirius singed his eyebrows off. He some how magically put them back on and as it was, Harry hadn't caused any damage. He hadn't exactly done a good job but he hadn't destroyed anything yet.  
Lily's mind kept wandering to Harry. He was so cute and smart and much more polite and respectful than James had ever been. James ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than usual. Though Lily's affections were leaning more towards Harry, she loved it when James messed with his hair. She use to hate it but lately it had become rare and now that he'd done it again, Lily realized that she really liked it.  
There was a ball coming up in about a month. No one knew about it except for a select few, she and Mary being some of those privileged to know. It was going to be announced within the week and Lily was planning to ask Harry.  
But I'm still attached! Lily thought grimly. She glanced over at Remus and was slightly relieved to see that he was flirting shamelessly with Hermione, who was also finished with her work. At least it will be easier for the both of us to let each other go, now that we've both found someone else, Lily thought again. She didn't really want to let him go, on the off chance that he was really depressed afterward. Lily still wanted to be friends.  
Mary nudged Lily's elbow. "Hey," she whispered. "Are you gonna help me or what!?! Hey, hello? Lily, you're not all here today." Mary tapped her head. "What's up?" Lily looked around at her. She glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching or listening. When it looked as if everyone was busy, she told Mary everything.  
Mary sat and listened for the whole rest of the period. As they were walking out of class for break, she finally spoke. "You like Harry right? Right. It appears as thought Remus is falling for Hermione right? Right. So have to talk to him. Point out that you've seen him flirt with Hermione and you don't mind because you like Harry anyways. He'll see." Lily knew Mary's advice was usually good but she couldn't bear to break Remus's heart.  
As they were rounding the corner there were a bunch of students milling around a message board. Lily pushed her way through and saw that the announcement was up about the ball. Girls were giggling and flitting about, pointing at some of the guys to each other. Boys suddenly looked a bit self-conscious and blushing as girls walked by.  
Mary looked at Lily. "So are you going to ask him or what? You know if you don't do it soon, he'll be taken. He's the most popular guys next the James. Sirius use to be one but now I've got him! Speaking of, I've got to find him." Mary blushed. "We've got some unfinished business since it was interrupted by class. See you."  
Lily sighed and stood there alone. People were wandering around and bumping into her but she still felt lonely. She didn't dare make a move on Harry until she'd talked to Remus. But how could she?  
Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to look into a pair of deep hazel eyes. It was James. "Hi Lily. I was wondering. Do you want to go to the ball with me? I mean, if you're not already going with Remus or anything. I uh, I just thought I'd ask in case you weren't, or something, um, yeah. You wanna?" It was so cute and humble of James to ask like that that Lily was on the verge of saying yes. But then he started talking again. "There are plenty of girls beggin' me to take them. Just thought I'd give you a fair chance at first dibbs."  
"No thanks, James." Lily said coolly. "I might have if you hadn't been so arrogant, like all the other times you've asked me out. Get over yourself." And with that, Lily walked away, leaving James feeling like a heap of dragon dung. Where did he go wrong? How could she have refused that? He'd given her the chance of going with him before all of those other girls waiting in line to go with him. Was that so wrong?  
Lily walked up to Gryffindor tower to be alone in her misery. Mary was off snogging Sirius, Remus was probably strolling the grounds with Hermione, and who knows what Harry, Ron and James were up to. A twenty- minute break and Lily was forced to spend it alone. She lightly stepped inside the portrait hole and flicked away a tear. Not that she was sad to lose Remus, but was there anyone for her? There was Harry, but who knew if he would want her. Lily slumped into her favorite spot by the fire and stared into the flames.  
"Lily?"  
Lily turned quickly and was surprised to see Remus and Hermione in the otherwise empty common room. Hermione hung in the background and avoided Lily's eyes.  
"Remus, hi. Um, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"  
Remus looked a little tenser then he had before. "Yeah, that's actually what I was going to suggest." He glanced back at Hermione who nodded and then retreated up the girl's staircase. Remus joined Lily on the couch.  
"I don't know exactly how to say all of this – "  
"You don't have to." Lily interrupted. "Truth is, I think I know what you're going to say and I want to tell you petty much the same thing. You like Hermione. I know it. I'm not mad at all. In fact, I kind of have someone else in mind too." Remus gasped.  
"Was I really obvious?" Remus winced.  
"Yeah, but it's okay. If you really like her, you should have her and be happy. That's what I'm about to do. Go ahead and take Hermione to the ball. I know you want to and I plan on asking someone else anyways."  
"Really?" Remus asked surprised. Lily nodded. "So you're finally going with James, huh?"  
Lily made a face. "Actually, I kind of wanted to ask Harry. James is way too cocky for my liking. I'm actually really attracted to Harry for some reason. He's so cute and nice... listen to me rambling about other boys. Anyways, have a great time with Hermione. Listen, if you're every taking to Harry about me, put in a good word for me will you?"  
Remus smiled. "Of course." Remus lightly kissed Lily on the cheek and departed, Hermione coming down the stairs to follow him. Before leaving, Hermione turned back.  
"Lily? I um, I'm really sorry if you think I tried to steal him from you or anything like that. I really didn't mean to and I surely don't want to hurt you. If anything, I want to be really good friends. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" Hermione looked down at the ground. She truly looked sorry. Lily smiled and stood to giver her a hug.  
"Of course I'm not hurt by this. Just help me get a date with Harry and we'll call it even."  
Hermione laughed and left Lily to follow Remus. What was she going to do now? The whole point of this was to have Lily like James and have Remus like her so that everything would work out. Harry didn't fit into this plan anywhere but Lily just invited him into this already complicated situation. What's worse is she agreed to help Lily get with Harry to go to the ball!  
  
A/N: Well? What do ya think? I realize that Ron is noticeably absent but hey, he's not that important. Not in my story. Ron is one of my favorite characters and all but there's just not a whole lot of room for him in my story! ( I promise there will be more Lily/Harry/James in the next chapter and well as a little more of Lucious. I'm quite enjoying making Lucious look like the horribly terrible bad guy that he is! Now that I'm done rambling, you should all make yourselves useful and review! Down in the left-hand corner is a little button that says Go! Incase you're confused or anything about how exactly you review. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers too!  
  
*Cowgirl Up* 


	8. Umm help?

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Do we really have to write these things every single stinkin' time? How much more can you poor people take? I think I'll spare you the pain of reading yet another disclaimer and cut to the chase. I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's stuff. Any of you that don't understand that can go take a flyin' leap off a cliff! Just kidding. Don't hurt yourself.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione felt horrible all day. She was suppose to be helping Harry to get Lily to go out with James but was failing miserably. She'd just agreed to help Lily ask Harry to the ball and she was currently cuddling with Remus by the lake. She felt very uncomfortable knowing that one day, ahead in the future, Remus would be her teacher and she a mere student. It was almost creepy. One can only imagine how it would be to cuddle with their teacher. It made Hermione shiver. Remus looked down at her when he felt it.  
"Are you all right?" he looked slightly concerned.  
"Um, yeah." She couldn't lie to him. "I just feel bad because I told Lily I'd help her ask Harry out but anyone but her can plainly see that she needs to be with James. I can't tell Lily that. She already thinks I tried to steal you from her. I know she says she doesn't but I can't help but think she might feel a tiny bit resentful of me at least."  
"Wow, slow down!" Remus laughed. "Trust me, if Lily didn't like you, you'd know it. As for your little promise to help Lily... I don't know what to tell you. True, you should try to help James get with Lily because we all know she should be with him, but you also can't break your promise to Lily."  
Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
*****  
  
Lily wandered through the corridors while almost every student at Hogwarts was out on the grounds. She was trying to think of a creative way to ask Harry to the ball without making it seem like she was desperate. She felt only slightly bad that she was going to ask Harry to go and yet James had been trying for ages to go out with her.  
Oh well, she thought to herself. He shouldn't be such a stupid git about everything.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: All right everyone; this is where I hit my writer's block. I can't think of what to do next! Don't freak just yet, I still plan on finishing this story but I need to get out of this rut I'm stuck in! Please, please, please review and give me some ideas! I hate to do this to you all because I know I hate it when other authors do it to me but I really can't think of anything to get these poor characters out of this pitiful situation! 


	9. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. No one reads this anyways...  
Dudes! I was at my swim team's car wash and guess what some guy drove in... anyone, anyone??? A Delorean! Exactly like in Back to the Future.... Way swanky... Wow! I got so many reviews! I should have written down all of your names so I could thank you individually but since I'm blonde and somewhat insane, I didn't think of doing it. You guys all totally pulled me out of my writer's block, thank heavens! Okay, here it goes...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Swerves to the left, swerves to the right, and he scores! Ten points to Gryffindor, further widening the gap! Those poor Slytherins. But we all knew it would happen anyway..."  
Harry and his friends were in the stands watching the fast pace quidditch game. James was currently circling the field, scanning for the ever-moving snitch. Harry watched attentively as his other friends' concentration was slowly ebbing away. Remus was having one of his intelligent conversations with Hermione, Ron was trying to hit on some fifth year girls to his left, Sirius and Mary were no where to be seen, and Lily was sitting next to Harry and was so nervous about something that she didn't even realize that Gryffindor had scored.  
Harry nudged Lily's elbow. "You okay?" She jumped and looked up at him. She smiled nervously and nodded before staring at her hands in her lap again. Harry was slightly confused but his attention was once more brought back to the game when frightened shouts were emitted from the audience.  
Gryffindor chaser, Mark Wilkinson, was lying at the base of one of the Slytherin hoops, unmoving. James was the first to hit the ground as the whistle blew. He kneeled next to Mark and tried to revive the fallen player.  
A big surly Slytherin laughed until he was on his knees, pointing at Mark's unconscious body and James's panicked expression. James spotted the Slytherin at once and waited for the rest of the Gryffindor team to come to Mark's aid. James lunged at the Slytherin and grabbed for his throat. The Slytherin's eyes widened in horror as James came at him. He yelled and tried to dive away. He did so unsuccessfully as James caught him around the ankles and drug him to the ground.  
Lily was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him hard. "You have to stop James! He's going to kill that Slytherin!"  
Harry was appalled. "The Slytherin? James is going to get himself killed!" Nevertheless, Harry vaulted the railings and ran out onto the pitch. He figured he wasn't allowed to do that but no one tried to stop him. Harry bolted past the Gryffindor team to the brawl that not only involved James and on other Slytherin, but several others from the Slytherin team joined in.  
Harry jumped him the midst of flailing arms and legs. In the middle, James had wrestled his way atop the Slytherin boy and was slugging him in the face.  
The others bowled into James, knocking him entirely off and landing on his back. James had the wind knocked out of him and could barely move. Harry shoved a few guys to the ground, trying to reach James. A particularly ugly Slytherin stepped in front of Harry and attacked him. Harry fought numbly. He could hear a distant thundering voice but he didn't really care. When he reached James, James was fighting like a hero. It was all Harry manage to get him away from the Slytherin team. James was protesting Harry's efforts to pull him out so Harry had to fiercely hold him back.  
Only after the fight did Harry begin to feel any pain. With the adrenalin leaving his system he became very tired and collapsed on the grass next to James.  
"Hey Harry?" James breathed.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks man. They might have killed me if they thought they'd get away with it."  
"Anytime d– James." Harry almost said dad but caught himself in time. "You messed the majority of them up pretty good though. I think you broke that bloke's nose into ten pieces."  
James laughed tiredly. Harry sat up and surveyed the Slytherin team. Their faces were red and a few of them were sporting bloody noses. James' first prey was still on the ground out cold.  
"C'mon James. I've got a feeling were going to be punished heavily for this... "  
Harry and James stood and turned at the sound of running behind them. Lily was going top speed in their direction.  
"James Aaron Potter, what were you thinking!?!" Lily got right into James's face, scolding him for starting a fight. "And poor Harry had to come rescue you from yourself." Lily turned to Harry who flinched, thinking she was about to tell him off, too. Instead she looked at him sympathetically.  
"Are you all right, Harry? Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" Lily gasped and pointed at his lip. Harry touched his mouth and felt a steady flow of warm blood issuing from his bottom lip. "Oh Harry, you're so brave, saving James and all – "  
"Hey! He was fighting too and yet you yell at me for it and then swoon all over Harry. What's wrong with this picture?" James was distressed. His face was bruised and bleeding and he looked like he felt utterly rejected by the girl of his dreams, which, he had.  
"You were the one who started it, James." Lily snapped.  
"Nu-uh! If that stupid git hadn't thrown Mark off his broom and almost killed him, I never would have hit him. See? He started it!"  
"You are so immature..." Lily turned on heel and stormed away.  
"Yeah but I'm immature and good-looking!" James yelled at her retreating form.  
"You two!" A voice barked behind them. "Into the hospital so you can get fixed up and then we need to talk." Professor McGonagall was walking stiffly towards them. "I mean now!" McGonagall was waving her arms at them, forcing them off the pitch and into the castle.  
  
*****  
  
After Professor McGonagall left James and Harry to rest, the other Marauders, followed by Ron, Hermione, Mary and Lily, came in to visit.  
"Two weeks of detention, scrubbing bed pans with no magic!? That is so harsh!" Sirius was appalled. "Wish I was paying attention so I could've joined you."  
"Yeah, where were you anyways?" James questioned.  
Sirius looked a little sheepish. "Making out with Mary under the bleachers... "  
Everyone laughed but the solemnity of Mark's situation cut it short.  
"So how's Mark doin'?" Lupin inquired. James and Harry were both silent for a moment.  
"No one's allowed to see him. Not even me and I'm the captain. One thing's for sure though, McGonagall isn't letting him finish out the season. He doesn't know yet; I think he's still unconscious. Now I'm down a chaser. I'd do it but then we hove no seeker."  
Harry's heart leapt. "I'm a seeker." He said. "You can take Mark's spot and I'll be seeker."  
James looked a little hesitant. "Yes, he's really good, James." Hermione added.  
"I'll have to see how he flies." James said.  
Silence followed their short-lived conversation. It wasn't too long before Madam Pomfry shooed the visitors away. Madam Pomfry was much younger than she was in Harry's day. Possible in her mid-twenties. She made James and Harry extremely uncomfortable.  
When she left to get a simple sleeping-drought, James turned on his side to face Harry's bed.  
"She's crazy, I swear! Every time I come in here she fusses, and tells everyone to leave, and I think... I think she thinks I'm cute..." James made a face at this. Harry laughed.  
"Hey! Don't laugh. We look exactly alike, except for the eyes and you have that freakishly cool scar on your forehead. How'd you get that anyway?"  
Harry's body stiffened. He was spared answering the question by the return of Madam Pomfry.  
"Harry, James! Are you ready for a dreamless sleep?" She burst into the room carrying two glasses of clear blue liquid that was emanating silver vapor, swaying her hips in the process.  
"Not to worry though Jamsie!" Madam Pomfry said in response to James's horrified expression. "You'll get to see my shining face when you wake up and I'll get to take care of you two when the effects wear off. Good night!" Madam Pomfry pinched his cheek and handed him his potion. Then she winked at Harry and handed him his. James and Harry simultaneously drank and fell into an immediate and dreamless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
James awoke to the sound of a smooth male voice. He opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear before searching for the cause of the voice. Mark's curtain was pulled back and a silver blonde guy was facing him, laughing lightly.  
"...Too bad the Potters aren't awake to fight for you this time..." Lucious Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it right between Mark's eyes.  
  
A/N: Bwah ha ha ha ha! You know what? I'm so outta my writers block that I already have the tenth chapter written too and I'm currently working on the eleventh. Isn't that nice? Guess you'd better keep reviewing so I feel compelled to post more... You guys are all so awesome for reviewing and I promise that in the next chapter I'll thank you personally! I think I'll actually write down names this time... Yeah, otherwise I'll forget who I'm supposed to respond to. 


	10. Lily Saves the Day and Snape Comes Out o...

Disclaimer: Wow, someone does actually read this. I got a review that does! Yay, anyways, sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had it written but didn't have enough time to type up and post it. Well, I guess that's not the only reason. I liked you guys suffering! Bwah ha ha ha ha! Just kidding. Some people say that the story is going to slow but that is only because I'm being extremely careful about how I set this all up and I wanted it to be long on purpose so yeah. I personally think it's coming on nicely but that's just me. Anyways.... Here it is!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Lucious Malfoy! You leave him alone this instant or I swear – "  
"You swear you'll do what, precious?"  
Lily was shocked to walk in the door to see Malfoy tormenting Mark and was further annoyed that he had interrupted her already weak threat.  
"Or I'll kiss James! I don't know but whatever I do will be so bad that I haven't' even thought of it yet." Lily was steaming.  
"So you mean kissing me wouldn't be that bad because you did think of it." James smirked.  
Harry, who had been awakened by all the loud voices, threw a pillow at James to shut him up. Lucious's lip curled. He lowered his wand and sauntered ever to Lily. She backed against the wall and looked defiantly up at him.  
"I couldn't possibly have my girl kissing that arrogant James Potter. I can't let him intrude upon my property..."  
"Too bad I don't belong to you. Besides, I'd rather kiss James than see your repulsive face." Lily spat back.  
"Hey! Any time, Evans! I'll be here through the week!" James said loudly. Lily chose to continue ignoring him.  
"It's a shame you think that, Lily my dear. Together we could be so great. Your beauty and brains coupled with my exponential power... we could be great. You should really consider going to the ball with me. I promise you won't regret it..." Lucious touched a fingertip to Lily's cheek before he walked out the door without a backwards glance. Lily flinched at his touch.  
"Gosh, come in here to pay a visit and get hit on by Lucious... this is just a wonderful day." Lily muttered sarcastically. "Anyways, Harry, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking. A little sore and achy but otherwise fine. I'll survive." James interrupted. Lily threw him a dirty look.  
"The guys, Hermione and Mary asked me to bring you and James some stuff. They would have come themselves but they seemed to be having an important conversation. Hermione said you would know what it was and you would understand, Harry."  
She dumped a bag of Honeydukes sweets at the foot of Harry's bed. The three jumped when they heard a voice six beds over.  
"Thanks for makin' Lucious leave, Lily. Hey guys, toss some of the goods over here." Mark's voice was weak and he moved shakily to a sitting position.  
"Mark! I wasn't expecting you to be awake. When I came in I honestly thought Lucious was talking to himself. Are you doing better?" Lily looked truly concerned for Mark's health. James's heart sank, thinking that she would care so little about him but be so concerned about Harry and Mark.  
"You mean besides my massive headache? I think I need another shot of potion... that should put me out for a few more hours."  
James tossed him a chocolate frog and Mark thanked him.  
"So Harry, I hear you were considering becoming seeker. It that right?" Lily looked inquiringly at him and sat at the edge of his bed,  
"Uh..." Harry glanced at Mark. He didn't know yet and now he looked fully alert, all pain forgotten.  
"Huh? James, are you out?..." Mark's eyes were wide.  
"Um... actually, Professor McGonagall said you'll have to sit this season out... I'm really sorry, mate. We were gonna tell you as a team but... I'm going to take your spot and Harry'll be our seeker."  
Mark's face fell and his eyes glittered with moisture. He looked at each of them in turn before sitting back and staring at the ceiling.  
"James I swear, if you're joshin' me, now is not the time. Man if you're kidding me I'm gonna do everything in my power to get out of this bed and knock you out."  
Lily moved to sit on his bed and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
"Wish I was, mate. I'm hoping you can come back by the end of the season and you'll definitely be back for next year."  
Mark closed his eyes and leaned into Lily, who smoothed his short brown hair back and whispered consolingly to him. James was slightly jealous but his depression for his friend outweighed his jealousy.  
It was then that Madam Pomfry bustled into the room, looking dreadfully cheerful.  
"All right, Miss Evans, out with you. Can't have you disturbing all three of my handsome patients' recovery." Madam Pomfry shooed her away and forbid any further talking. Lily scowled but waved good-bye and left.  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh, can't I go to bed yet? I'm dog tired." Ron whined. Harry immediately thought of Sirius at the mention of a dog. Sirius was dead in Harry's day but just then, only a few feet away was a sixteen-year-old Sirius, alive, healthy, and currently planning a scam for Snape.  
"No, it's your fault you didn't do your homework sooner. I would hope you'd learn from this experience but you never do, Ron. Hurry up and I'll check it for you." Hermione said curtly. Lily was with her as backup support.  
"Hey Harry! C'mere. Tell us what we can do to improve our already spectacular plan..."  
Harry obeyed Sirius's request, despite Hermione's desperate attempts to make him keep doing his homework. He was almost done anyway.  
"'K' this is what we're gonna do..." James launched into their plan to, once again, publicly humiliate Snape.  
"Guys," Harry interrupted. "I think you're running out of ideas. Didn't you do something like that last time?"  
The Marauders faced were horror stricken. How could they ever run out of ideas? Surely they weren't loosing their touch.  
"Tell us, oh Great One, if you are so good, what do you propose we do?" Sirius, James, Remus and Peter leaned in closer to hear. Poor Ron tried to get away to join them but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. Harry grinned sadistically.  
"All right guys, this is what we'll do..."  
The five of them spent the next hour, heads bent low, planning the demise of Snape. Later, they briefed Ron for the proper procedure to carry out the plan.  
"Harry I swear, you and James have the greatest minds for this kind of stuff." Sirius grinned evilly. Harry, himself, was surprised that his idea was so good. He supposed he had a lot of ideas that were inspired by Fred and George.  
Harry went to bed that night excited for the plans for Snape as well as feeling sorry for Ron who was still working on his homework with Hermione as his slave driver. Harry pulled back his covers and slipped into bed.  
"Hey! The sheets only go the middle... guys!" Harry was stuck in his sheets and accidentally rolled of the edge of his bed while trying to disentangle himself from the mess.  
"Oh, that was your bed we short sheeted...? Sorry, had no idea..." Sirius muttered sleepily.  
  
*****  
  
Date: Monday, October the 27th  
Time: 7:03 AM  
Location: Great Hall  
  
It was a quiet morning, just like any other Monday morning. Sleeping in and staying up late had caught up to the students and all was soft and subdued. Then, in walked trouble...  
Harry, followed by Ron and the four Marauders, walked absolutely expressionless toward the Gryffindor house table. They sat with the attitude that nothing in the world was remotely interesting today and that they would very much rather be watching paint dry on a house than to be there. Their actions – or lack of – surprised all into frenzied whispers that buzzed through the hall.  
Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open and there stood Snape. His hair was washed for the first time in no one knew how long and was slicked back, his robes properly pressed and shoes shined. His hands were perfectly manicured and his tie perfectly knotted. He had a strange smile on his face and seemed to be looking for something, or rather, someone. When he spotted what he was looking for he threw up his hands in a surprised, rather feminine way.  
"Lucious, you big manly man, I've been looking for you!" Snape strode to the table, swaying his hips, resembling Madam Pomfry, and taking a seat next to Lucious Malfoy. Malfoy's face was paler than normal and he backed away from Snape in utter disgust.  
The students in the hall burst out laughing, all but Harry, Ron and the Marauders. The Head Boy and Head Girl marched over to the Slytherin table to try and drag Snape away from Lucious. The Head Girl, Loraine Baines, was much more forceful and demanding than poor George McFly, who was a bit of a nerdy weakling, so the Head Boy resorted to attempting to restore order in the hall. Dubledore sat back very amused. George McFly glanced around the room to try and detect where the source came from. George tugged on Loraine's sleeve and whispered something – though he was sure to keep his distance from her – in her ear.  
"Honestly, George, grow a pair and maybe you can do this yourself one day." She turned to all of the students. "You six down there!" Loraine demanded. "Yes you," she added when Harry, Ron and the rest of the Marauders looked around, appalled that she would ever accuse them of the crime. "I want all of you outside this instant! C'mon George." Loraine grabbed him by the arm to drag him behind. She slowed and smiled as she passed by a sandy haired boy. "'Morning, Marty," she breathed and whisked away after passing him. The boy called Marty looked at her queerly and hurried away,  
Harry, Ron and the rest of the guys followed the Head Boy and Girl out of the hall.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. Bummer chapter but that's okay. I had to make Harry really seem like one of the guys. In the next chapter.... Wait, why am I telling you? All I can say is that it will be mushier I think... more Lily/Harry, James/ no Lily... You get the idea... anyways, review please, like always. You're all wonderful... I gotta work on my next chapter now... yay...  
  
*Cowgirl Up* 


	11. This is all very wrong

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna write one this time cause I don't have time. If I have offended you terrible, I apologize. *cough*  
  
When a girl refuses to kiss a man he is never disconcerted; he is merely astonished that she could be so blind to her feelings.  
  
Helen Rowland  
  
Sums the story up quite nicely don't you think?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Detentions for all of you," Loraine finished. George stood to the side and slightly behind her, nodding nervously in agreement. "You'll all be separated, of course, so don't look so excited. Yes, Mr. Potter?" Loraine asked, upon seeing James's raised hand.  
"Um, Harry and I have detentions for another week so how are we gonna do that?" James seemed satisfied that she couldn't chuck him in detention.  
"Then you and Harry will have the detentions George and I have issued you next week, won't you? Now run along and get to class." Loraine shooed them away and George McFly hurried off in the opposite direction as everyone else.  
"Wait, wait! Hey Loraine! What about Quidditch?" James shouted after her.  
"Forget about it, James," she said over her shoulder.  
"But... I'll take you out on a date!"  
Loraine paused for a moment and seriously considered it. "Sorry James. I'd love to go but I'd rather like to keep my Head Girlship. I'll go anyways but I can't withdraw my detentions." She turned and disappeared down the hall.  
"Almost," James muttered. "It would have been a miserable date but at least we wouldn't have another week of detention."  
Harry laughed at James. He was always trying to get out of detentions by offering himself to girls for a date. It always worked but Loraine valued her Headship over a date with James. Generally he wasn't use to rejection with the exception of Lily.  
"Ah, we'll practice on Saturday then. Loraine would have been boring anyway." Together the six boys entered into Transfiguration where they were greeted with applause by the Gryffindor students and congratulated for their prank. Lily and Hermione alone looked somewhat disappointed in them.  
"All right class – sit down boys – we have much to do today..." Professor McGonagall entered the room and began their lesson straight away, leaving no one any time to talk about Snape coming out of the closet.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was alone in the library searching for a book on Time and Space. At the moment it was locked in his trunk, wrapped in the same pair of socks that held his sneakscope. Harry figured if Dumbledore didn't tell him anything about it, he should look it up.  
Harry was searching through 100 Magical Inventions and the Wizards Who Made Them when he felt someone's presence and the scrape of a chair on the floor. He looked up and saw that Lily, closely followed by Hermione, had sat down at his table. Thinking nothing about the strangeness of the situation, Harry greeted them and moved over to make room for them. He continued working – expecting them to do the same – and looked up at them again when he found them not working at all, but looking at him.  
"Yeah?" Harry asked. Hermione nudged Lily who jumped slightly and cleared her throat.  
"Um, Harry... I was, uh, wondering if you maybe um, wanted to like, possibly go to the ball with me, you know... like a, like a... um, like a date." Lily was wringing her hands and quickly put them under the table when she saw that Harry had noticed. Harry was shocked. He'd been asked to the ball by his teenage mother. He was about to politely decline but saw Hermione behind Lily. She was fervently nodding her head yes and mouthed, "I have a plan!"  
Harry tried to look flattered that Lily would ask him but it was very hard. "Yeah, sure. I'll go to the ball with you." Harry heard himself say. James was going to kill him. Hermione smiled approvingly behind Lily. Lily jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Thanks Harry!"  
Harry awkwardly patted her on the back before she left him. Hermione pretended to be reading something.  
"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Lily. You go ahead." Hermione waved her away. Lily gave Harry one last smile and swept form the library. As soon as Lily was out of sight he rounded on Hermione.  
"What are you trying to do!?! James is going to go nuclear on me when he finds out. I swear, if you don't have a plan I'm gonna kill you, Hermione!"  
Hermione looked amused. "OF course I have a plan. Have I ever failed you? C'mon. We'll go tell James now before he finds out. He'll be in on my plan too..."  
Harry reluctantly followed her up to the Gryffindor common room. Before they even got there, James bumped into Harry, miffed about something.  
"Harry!" he said, surprised. "What's this about you taking my Lily to the ball, huh?" James's face was red.  
"Well, I don't really know... Hermione?" Harry turned to her, still confused.  
"What do ya mean you don't know! I asked Lily, again, to go with me and ya know what she said? No! So I asked her what and ya know what she said? 'Cause she was already going with someone else. Well that was a first so I asked her who she was going with and ya know what she said? You! I thought you where helping me to get her to go out with me but I guess not. You haven't been charming her to show me how; you've been doing it for yourself! I trusted you, Harry, thanks a lot." James stormed away.  
"Wait James!" Hermione yelled. "You don't know the whole story!"  
"I don't wanna know what the heck it is. One of my best mates has just betrayed me and taken away the girl I love. That's all that's important."  
Hermione's expression grew worried. Harry hung his head and trudged back up to Gryffindor tower. It was no use going to find James. He was stubborn and Harry was sure he'd be the last person James would want to talk to. No, Hermione was going to fix the mess this time.  
"Harry," Hermione said gently. "You have to talk to him – "  
"No, you do, Hermione. You said you've never failed me before. Let's not make this the first time..." Harry left her standing in the hall.  
  
Back in the common room, Ron was trying to make things better. He had a strange way of doing it.  
"Okay, as soon as Hermione walks through the portrait hole, we'll attack her. We'll force feed her a Puking Pastilles and not give her the antidote until we think she's suffered enough. And then – "  
"Ron, I really appreciate all the thought you're putting into getting back at Hermione, but I think I'm just going to go flying. I'll be back in a little while." Harry got up and exited through the portrait hole, leaving Ron somewhat confused.  
  
Down at the quidditch pitch, Harry unlocked the broom shed ("Alohamora!") and took the best broom out of there. Soon, he was soaring way above the field. It only seemed like minutes but night was upon him and looking down in the stands, Harry saw a lone figure. Flying a little lower, he saw that it was Lily.  
"Hi Harry!" she waved up at him. Harry landed in the stands next to her. "Hey Lily." She blushed at the mention of her name.  
"You wouldn't mind taking me for a ride would you?" Lily looked sweetly up at him. This is too weird, Harry thought. It was getting cold.  
"Um, maybe James could take you up sometime. Its getting late, I think we'd better go back to the castle."  
"All right," she sounded slightly disappointed. "But I'd rather have you take me than James. James would just try to make a move on me. I know you never would."  
They walked back to the castle together. Lily was wrapped in Harry's cloak to keep her from shivering. To Harry's great misfortune and obvious lack of any and all things lucky, James was in the entrance hall when Harry and Lily came in together. James eyed Lily, still enfolding herself in Harry's cloak. James shook his head and walked away without saying a word.  
Lily looked questioningly at Harry who didn't offer any explanation. He only hoped that Hermione would fix what she messed up very soon.  
When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Lily gave Harry his cloak back. "Good night Harry," she said and hugged him. Harry went straight to bed, hoping beyond hope that James hadn't seen Lily hug him.  
Harry couldn't sleep and he heard James come in.  
"James?" Harry whispered. "If you'd let me explain, you'd know things aren't what they seem." Harry waited but there was not response in any way. Not even movement from James's bed. Harry sighed and rolled over, falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
A/N: Please excuse any and all mistakes that I've missed. I was typing really fast because I'm running out of time here at school and if I didn't get this in now, I wouldn't get it in until after Spring Break. Please Review! 


	12. Only mostly naked

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I never will... the only way I'll ever own a character is if I manage to publish any of my original stories... which may never happen... on with the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next morning dawned too bright, too early, and all together too horrible. After what James had witnessed the previous day, he was perfectly happy to lie in bed and rot to death, miserable for the rest of eternity with only the memory of Lily to keep him company. He knew he was being overly dramatic but this was a serious misfortune in his eyes.  
James threw the covers back over his head and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to shut out the world and whatever other thought tried to push their way into his mind. He had so thoroughly blocked his mind to any and all disruptions that he didn't even hear the dormitory door open or the shuffling of feet crossing the room to his curtained bed. He barely even noticed that his curtains had been thrust open.  
It wasn't until a pair of rough hands seized him by his shoulders and rolled James off his mattress and onto the floor that he realized that the new self-inflicted monotony of his lone world was shattered and a familiar face filled his view.  
"What are you doing!?!" Sirius shouted down at him. "McGonagall sent me to get you. Class started twenty minutes ago!"  
James started blankly into Sirius's face, blinked once, and rolled over, bringing the covers with him.  
"James, in exactly two minutes I am physically dragging you to class whether you're dressed or still in nothing but boxer shorts!"  
James didn't even acknowledge the fact that Sirius was there anymore. He didn't try to go back to sleep, but rather dwelt in his misery.  
"Three... two... one... time's up. All right, Jamesie-boy, you'll have to forgive me. I'm only doing what the professor asked. Imagine that..."  
Sirius grabbed James's arm through the blanket and pulled him to his knees. He hooked an arm around his waist and proceeded to drag the lifeless form of James Potter down the halls to the Transfiguration room.  
"Sirius Black! I told you to bring him to class, not drag him in naked!" Professor McGonagall barked.  
Sirius dropped James off in his chair. James slumped forward.  
"I didn't bring him in naked," Sirius said. James's bare upper body was visible under the blanket. Sirius gripped the blanket and tore it off of James, revealing only boxers. "He's only mostly naked!"  
The girls that could see giggled and sighed. The girls that couldn't see pushed other boys' heads down so they could get a better view. Even Hermione was trying to hide her laugh with a cough. Next to her, Lily was trying no to look, though she did sneak a few glances at him rather discreetly.  
"Sirius you march right back up to your dormitory this instant and bring him back some clothes!"  
"But I already brought him down here, what more do you want? Doesn't it shock you as it is that this is the first time ever that I've done what you asked? I don't wanna walk all the way back to the dorm, scrounge the room for some clothes, and then walk all the way back again!" Sirius whined.  
"You'll do as I say, no more questions asked. Go on, off with you!" Professor McGonagall pointed toward the door and glared at Sirius.  
"Fine," Sirius muttered. He dropped the blanket on James's head and trudged out the door.  
  
When lunch came, James didn't eat a thing. Normally he was stuffing his face with every edible object in sight. Harry felt absolutely sick that all of this was probably over what happened the day before.  
Hermione had told Harry the plan while he was miserably sitting by the common room fire the night before. He was supposed to take Lily to the ball and make sure he acted worse than James would have. He would lead her out to the garden (hiding his rebelliousness to make a pass at his teenage mother) and pretend he wanted to make out with her or do something that James would do. At that point, James would run in and "rescue" Lily from Harry and she'd be so excited that she'd fall in love with James and they'd all live happily ever after. Too bad James was still livid at Harry, and too bad Harry didn't' think the plan would work anyway. James had rescued Lily from Lucious before and all she did was get mad at him.  
"But it's his own mum! I'll do it though..." Ron had said.  
"You would," Hermione snapped. "But it's got to be Harry so she won't like him anymore..."  
  
Dreamer Wolf pops in, steals the cookies, and runs back to her own fic.   
  
Then Trouble-drummer runs across the screen, pokes Cowgirl Up and runs off.   
  
Cowgirl up yells at them for causing disturbances. On with the story!   
  
A/N: The conversation above did actually happen. I have Dreamer Wolf and Trouble-drummer read my stories at school before I submit them and this time they added their own two cents... weirdoes! (Please ignore all errors and if there are any, blame them on the two boneheads!) Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short, I had to get something out before someone killed me... I've been pretty busy with swimming finals and stuff. Chapter 13 is underway so it shouldn't take to long to get it out. So sorry about the delay!!! I love you guys, you're all awesome... no review! ;)  
  
Cowgirl Up 


	13. A slight bright spot

Disclaimer: Hold on to your pants, people, you're gonna be surprised with what happens in the next few chapters. I know my last chapter was very short and I'm sorry to say that this one is as well. The only reason for this is that in order to get to chapter 14 I first have to write a chapter 13. There is no significance at all with these two numbers; it's just that certain things had to happen before certain other things did. This may be a poopy chapter but I promise the next one will rock your socks! If you're even wearing any that is...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
There were a series of unfortunate events that happened in the week leading up to the ball. Harry couldn't help but think that the misfortunes were a precursor of what was to come. As it was, he was feeling awkward about taking Lily to the ball and little guilty that somehow he got Lily to like himself rather than James.  
Only on good thing happened the whole week and it lifted Harry's spirits greatly. On Friday morning James stopped Harry while he was walking out the dormitory door. Harry was shocked because James hadn't said a word since the night before Sirius brought James only "mostly naked" to class.  
"I'm ready to hear what you wanted to tell me over a week ago." James's voice came out of nowhere and stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He turned with the biggest grin on his face and told him the whole story.  
"So really, you have no interest in Lily at all?" James asked.  
"Exactly." Harry sighed in relief.  
"All right, the plan sounds good, mate."  
Harry let out a sigh of relief (yes, again!) and he walked with James to breakfast. On the way, a boy Harry recognized as Marty was banging his head on the wall. Marty saw James and Harry but proceeded to hit his head on the wall anyway.  
"How – am – I – ever – going – to – get – my – parents – together...?" he mumbled as his head hit the wall. Harry gave him a knowing smile.  
"You'll manage. I am," Harry told Marty. Marty looked at him weird but sensed what Harry meant and smiled back.  
Harry and James walked on, leaving Marty to his thoughts and killing his brain cells with the wall.  
"What was that all about?" James asked.  
"Long story, maybe someday you'll know." Harry smiled.  
  
Lucious Malfoy. So powerful, and yet, duped by a couple of immature 16-year-old boys. Lily was supposed to be his. He didn't care that she was muggle-born. Those things could be covered up. Lucious had only one soft spot in his cold hard heart and on that soft spot was scripted the name Lily. The ice on his heart melted when he saw her and when she showed compassion and love for others. Why couldn't she bestow that love and compassion on him? Lucious leapt for joy – on the inside of course – when Lily was angry with James Potter, but now this Harry Potter was in the way.  
But Lucious had a plan, a way to get Lily in his arms without her crying with his touch. At the same time, what he did would cause her to despise Harry Potter as well...  
  
A/N: Again, so sorry for the sickeningly short chapter! Chapter 14 is much, much longer! Like I said though, I have to have a chapter 13 before I can have a chapter 14! Please review even though I don't deserve it!!!  
  
Cowgirl Up 


	14. Strange Harry and even stranger knocking

A/N: And here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! (Insert fan fare music here) CHAPTER 14! Woohoo! Anyways, the first part of this chapter is going to worry you. Actually, all of it is quite disturbing... My advice is to keep reading it because I promise it gets better.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry was nervous, so very nervous, but so was James. Neither was sure of what was going to happen but Hermione was constantly offering words of encouragement. Sirius, Remus and Ron offered no help.  
"Harry, mate, I can't take it anymore. I'm going down with Sirius and Mary. I can't take the pressure. I'll meet you in the gardens... say 11:30? Good... well... 'till then..." James walked awkwardly out the portrait hole.  
"I'll go tell Lily that we're all leaving and that you'll wait for her at the top of the staircase. You need a little walk to settle your nerves." Hermione ran up the girls' staircase at Harry's nod. When Hermione returned, Harry followed her and Remus. Ron walked with Harry, making fun of him.  
"... No kissing your mum for real, no necking, petting, or other acts of immorality... and Harry if you fail and she knocks you senseless, I'll try not to laugh at you."  
"Wow, thanks Ron. What would I ever do without you?" Harry muttered as they approached the stairs.  
"Anytime, mate. Well, this is where I leave you. Good luck." Ron coughed down a laugh and left Harry alone at the top of the stairs.  
All was quiet at the top of the stairs and it felt kind of creepy. Harry thought he heard a noise behind him but when he turned to look, nothing was there.  
  
"Sorry I was late, Harry. My hair wouldn't stay." Lily blushed at her confession of unruly hair.  
"I'd wait an eternity. You look, if possible, even more beautiful than I've ever seen you before." Harry held out his hand and Lily took it willingly. Hand in hand they descended the stairs and into the Great Hall. Harry was hardly noticing the elaborate decorations. He was too busy drinking in the marvelous sight of Lily.  
Her robes were a periwinkle blue, soft and fluttery with a magical fairy dust sparkle, illuminating her curving figure. Harry thought she looked like some goddess worthy of his worship, with cascading strawberry curls all down her back.  
Students were already dancing and the music was loud and pulsing with sort of a salsa style to it. Liking around, Harry could see students giving Sirius and Mary wide berth, afraid to get too close in case it might cause injury.  
"C'mon, Harry, let's dance!" Lily pulled Harry's hand and drug him out to the middle of the dance floor.  
"Um, I don't really know how to dance..." Harry admitted. Lily laughed at him.  
"You're so cute. It's easy, follow me." She proceeded to dance, moving her elegantly shaped hips in a ways that Harry was sure only a girl could do. He tried to match the movement of her feet and wasn't half bad. He was spared the embarrassment of trying to swivel his hips when the music slowed down and what little lights were there, dimmed.  
Lily draped her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry was excited at her close proximity. He put his arms around her waist and drew her close. Close enough to kiss, but not yet. He would enjoy the moment awhile.  
  
"What is he doing!?! No, no! Waaaaay too close. Ugh! That's suppose to me! Hey, I thought he said ha hand no feelings for her! Man, I'm gonna wring his neck after tonight!" James went on ranting and raving. Ron was starting to get annoyed.  
"He's probably just creating the mood... Harry wouldn't intentionally make a pass at his moth – mate's girl... don't worry about it. There's plenty of chicks out there not dancing... Let's go shake things up." Ron tugged on James's sleeve, forcing him onto the dance floor.  
James grumbled something that Ron thought might have involved his death by a hippogriff. However annoying James became, Ron did notice that Harry was acting a little strange.  
  
"Dude, I can't take this again. I'll see you later. I'll just come back at 11:30." James walked out on Ron, leaving him with more girls. Not that Ron minded.  
James walked out of the Great Hall, despite the calls of single girls begging him to dance. He waved them off and saw Marty walking away as well. James noticed that George McFly was actually dancing. He was even more surprised to see that he was dancing with Loraine and she was enjoying it.  
James mumbled and grumbled all the way up the staircase (almost tripping over some poor block who, by the looks of him, had been punched in the nose and knocked out cold). What was Harry playing at? It was almost as if he wanted to make Lily like him more. He was so frustrated with Harry again.  
Just as James turned the corner to ascend another staircase, James heard a knocking sound. James slowed to try and locate the source of the knocking but as soon as he came to a stop, so did the knocking. James figured he was hearing things but as he took a step forward the knocking started up again.  
The sound was coming from a broom closet sort of hidden behind a billowing tapestry. James cautiously turned the knob. What fell from the closet made James gasp.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was a soft thump but James didn't notice it. He was so out of his senses at the moment that he wasn't aware of anything. Besides, the knocking stopped so everything must be all right. James walked in a daze back up to the dorms. He only glanced at his watch briefly to check the time when he was supposed to meet Harry and Lily in the gardens.  
  
Harry's watch flashed 11:30 and he was currently pouring Lily and himself some punch. Remus Lupin casually walked behind Harry and whispered, "You're suppose to be in the garden with Lily right now... go!"  
Harry wasn't at all sure what Remus meant but being in the gardens alone with Lily seemed a great idea. He almost kicked himself for not thinking of it before. Harry brought Lily her punch. "What do ya say we go to the gardens?"  
Lily looked up at Harry. Her eyes sparkled strangely but beautifully. "Certainly, I wouldn't want to do anything else..."  
Harry's nerves tingled with excitement. She'd actually said yes! Everyone knows why couples go into the gardens. It was a great kissing spot. And she, Lily Evans, was going with him to the gardens. Tonight was finally his lucky night...  
  
A/N: Now, before you all say anything about Harry and his own mom, hold your stinkin' horses! Would I really let something like that happen? Please, have a little faith in me. I know what I'm doing... flame if you must but everything will make sense in the next chapter or so... ( Gotta love me! Tune in next week for.... Chapter 15! Cowgirl Up 


	15. So There

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long, I really am. But as promised, here it is. I won't keep you from reading it so the stinkin' explanation ends here.

"You're so quiet, Harry. Why?" Lily asked. She didn't think Harry was acting like himself but she passed it off as nerves.

Harry, still staring transfixed at Lily's face, replied, "Words cannot express the emotions that your very presence causes to well up within my heart. I wish for this night to last forever so that I may more deeply partake of your beauty."

Lily blinked once, confused. Now she knew Harry was acting strange. She never thought of Harry as a corny guy but whatever: he was cute!

"Um, thanks. I think you're handsome yourself."

Suddenly Harry was close. Very close..._too_ close. Lily almost backed away, afraid not too. She recalled Mary teasing her before about Lily being too reserved: especially with boys. Lily wanted to prove her wrong so she braced herself and wanted for Harry to close the ever-shrinking gap between her lips and his.

In a millisecond it was over. Harry pulled back ever so slightly and smiled. Lily smiled back. Harry kissed her again. Sweetly, tenderly a first and then with a fiery passion that frightened her. Harry was holding her so tightly that she could hardly breathe. He soon became smothering; Lily had to gasp for breath whenever she could.

"Harry... stop, please... can't breathe..." she gasped when Harry moved in on her neck.

Her words, it seemed, weren't heard. Harry kept baring down on her. Lily tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Lily's breath became shorter with every kiss: she was scared out of her wits. What happened to the innocent Harry Potter Lily gad come to like?

Lily started to scream but Harry quickly covered her mouth with his. She struggled and strained against his arms.

"What? I thought you liked me? Just a bit more..." Harry spoke softly, menacingly in her ear.

James Potter stopped just behind a bush directly across from where Lily and Harry were. He poked his head out a little to see what was going on. James's mouth dropped open at the visual. Harry was snogging _James's_ Lily! James kept watching, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Harry wasn't _supposed_ to be actually _kissing_ her. What was going ton? James could hear Lily pleading with Harry to stop. Harry didn't even falter. If anything he became more passionate.

Finally, blood boiling, James emerged from behind the bush. Harry hadn't noticed.

"Harry! What in the world do you think you are doing!?!"

Harry's head snapped up: Lily took the opportunity to draw in a long breath. Harry grinned maliciously at James.

"Potter. A bit jealous are we? I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing with your girlfriend?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you're doing with Lily Evans. I haven't got a girlfriend." James admitted.

James was worried. Harry wasn't acting at all like himself or what he and James had rehearsed.

"You can be on your way now, Potter. She doesn't like you, she likes me, remember? Now go away, you're ruining our fun –"

"No!" Lily managed to scream. "Help me James!"

Harry shut her up with a kiss. James didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well fight James for two very good reasons. First, this was _Harry_: second, Lily would hate him still for fighting. But he had to do something!

"Harry," James spoke softly. "Please leave her alone. She can't even breathe you've got her so tight." His voice was steady and sincere, full of concern for Lily's wellbeing.

"Shut up, Potter. Don't make me hurt you," Harry spat.

In an instant, James recognized what was wrong with Harry. It _wasn't_ Harry. It didn't sound like Harry or act like Harry. He reminded James strongly of... Lucious Malfoy. James didn't ever recall seeing Lucious at the ball. And there was that knocking James heard from the closet at the top of the stairs. Lucious must have attacked Harry, put and invisibility spell or something on him, and then drank a polyjuice potion! (James was _very_ familiar with that potion...)

James was even more afraid. Lucious Malfoy knew enough Dark magic to rival members of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"I don't want to fight you, Malfoy," James whispered.

Harry, or rather Lucious, looked a little surprised. Lily was even more horrified and began sobbing out loud.

"So you've figured me out. I must say I did hope you weren't bright enough. Remus Lupin, I feared would catch me but not you..." Lucious released Lily. "You, there, stay." Lucious wiped out his wand and magically glued Lily to a bench. Here eyes were wide with horror, knowing now why everything was so strange.

"All right Potter, we'll duke it out. Winner takes Lily and does with her what he will. Got it?" Lucious raised his wand.

"No," James said flatly. "I don't want to fight."

Lucious paused. "Good, makes everything better for me. I'll just kill you now and take Lily."

"No," James repeated. "Do whatever you want to me but let her go. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll do your homework, I'll give you my family's fortune, my top of the line broomstick... _my_ life..."

"Idiot, Potter. Can't you see? All you have that I don't is Lily." Lucious snapped.

"Well too bad because she's not mine to give. I never had her. I may have wished for her or acted like I had her but she never wanted me."

Over on the park bench Lily sobbed harder. James Potter was willing to give all he had to save her?

Lucious began to chuckle. His chuckle turned into a loud, evil laugh. "To die hated and unloved. What a shame. I think I'll kill you with my bare hands. It would give me so much more satisfaction..."

Lucious tossed his wand aside and motioned for James to do the same. James sighed and dropped his wand. _And now I shall die..._

Lucious lunged at James, who refused to move. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, fight or Lily would hate him forever. He took a blow to the head at the start that sent him staggering backward. James shook it off and steadied himself.

"Come on Potter. Save yourself, not your girl. You're being stupid. Fight me, Potter... Fight me..."

Lucious caught James in the stomach with his fist, causing James to retch. Lily cried out and strained against the spell binding her to the bench.

James looked sadly at Lily. He stood, waiting for Lucious to come at him again. Malfoy laughed. A horrible, merciless laugh. Lucious grabbed James by the hair, pulled him in and thrust his knee upward between James's legs.

James forced the cry in his throat back down. He fell to the ground, curled up in blinding pain. But he would not scream. Would not make any sound at all. Lucious was already having fun. James wasn't going it further satisfy him by expressing his pain.

Lucious kicked him in the ribs while he was down. A few definite cracks sounded at the impact. Lucious kicked him in the face. James coughed and spit blood. He wasn't sure if it meant that his broken ribs had punctured a lung or him lip and nose were bleeding.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. "Fight him, James! Please! He'll kill you! I don't want you to die. Hit him back!"

"Shut up!" Lucious screamed and smacked Lily across the face.

James's mind was cleared of all pain the moment Malfoy hit Lily. Her eyes were pleading him to fight back, to save them both. James jumped up, despite the sharp pain in his chest, and socked Lucious in his jaw. Malfoy flew backward and lay motionless. His skin began bubbling; a sign that he was changing back. James turned and limped over to Lily.

"James," she whispered. Then her eyes grew wide. "James, behind you!"

James turned in time to see Malfoy – in his own body – with his wand pointed at James's head. His jaw was hanging strangely, probably broken, and his evil smile now plastered on his face was deformed.

"_Crucio_."

A/N: How'd you like it? The chapter isn't finished but I new I had to get this out before some one killed me. So there.

Cowgirl Up


	16. James Wins Lily

A/N: I know it's been forever and I totally apologize for that and hope that you can forgive me! At the time that I am typing this I don't have the Internet on the computer so I don't remember where I left off. I think this will be a slight recap but hey, it's been so long you guys probably don't remember where I left off either. So Sorry! AP is finally over and I promise many, many more updates and frequently too!

Chapter: I Don't Know What Chapter Number This Is

"James," she whispered. Then her eyes grew wide. "James, behind you!"

James turned in time to see Malfoy – back in his own body – with his wand pointed at James's head. His jaw was hanging strangely, probably broken, and his evil smile now plastered on his face was deformed.

"_Crucio_."

A painsuch as James had never known before surged through his body. He couldn't help screaming. It hurt more than anything ever possibly could. His body seemed to be ripping in half, exploding, and imploding all at the same time. The it was gone. James could hear Lily scream out his name and cry in desperation.

James lay painfully at her feet. He needed his wand. His wand was uselessly laying behind Malfoy. No chance of James making it that far before Malfoy blew his brains out. But there was Lily's.

In one fluid movement that seemed not possible, James jumped to his feet, plunged his hand into the right pocket of Lily's dress robes and pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" James bellowed.

Malfoy's wand flew fifteen feet in the air and landed behind James.

"Get down… on your knees…" James snarled. Grudgingly, Malfoy obeyed.

"Going to kill me Potter? Personally I don't think you have it in you. You're too much of a chicken to kill even I."

James was shaking with fury. He didn't want to kill Malfoy because he didn't feel he had the right to take another's life, not because he was chicken.

"You've got your chance and you aren't man enough to do it."

Lucios lunged again, knocking the wand from James's hand. The two rolled a few times on the cement. James ended up on top. He grabbed Lucius's head and slammed it against the concrete. Lucius's eyes slammed shut and his body went limp. James gasped and rolled off Lucius onto his back.

James breathed deeply for several seconds before picking up his wand and muttering the counter spell to unglue Lily for the bench.

"Oh James!" she sobbed, running to his place on the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and wept uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry I ever hated you, James. I don't even know why I did. Hermione told me she overheard you talking to Harry in the library after you threatened Malfoy. She told me what you said about loving me for who I am."

Lily paused and wiped her eyes. She pulled back, never letting James go, so she could see his bruised and bloody face. "I feel so ungrateful, after all you've done for me and protected me from. I realize now that I only hated my friend. Forgive me James."

He couldn't believe his ears. Lily Evans was apologizing… and she was _hugging_ him! James almost cried with happiness. He smiled and nodded.

"So uh, does this mean you'll go out with me now?" James asked hesitantly.

Lily laughed and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Wonderful, simply marvelous!" Ron emerged form a nearby bush, clapping and pretending to sob loudly.

"Shakespeare couldn't have done it any better, James!" Hermione followed behind Remus. Sirius and Mary half fell out of another bush.

"Oops, though this spot was empt– James! Finally reeled yourself in a live one! Good job, mate! Gosh, what'd she do to your face though? I had no idea innocent Lily Evans practiced cannibalism…"

James laughed even though it caused him great pain. Lily kissed him hard again and continued her muttered apologies.

"Hey guys…" Ron said with a confused look on his face. "Where the heck is Harry?"

"Oh crud! I forgot all about him! Lily, help me up, we gotta go rescue Harry from a broom cupboard." James struggled to his feet.

"Eh? Some ugly girl get him in there or somethin'?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up and come on Sirius!"

The group ran up the stairs to where James had heard the strange knocking sounds. He skidded to a halt (quite painfully due to previous events. James was thanking his luck stars for adrenaline at this point.) and waited for the others to catch up. James was holding his ribs and gasping painfully for breath.

"He's in there… somewhere… I think he's invisible." James gasped. Ron opened the door and stepped into something solid.

A/N: Well? Was it worth the wait? Probably not but let me know anyway. I promise more is soon to come and I do mean it. Finals are on Friday and then no more AP!!! Words cannot accurately describe how excited and relieved I am to be over with that class! Yay! Review because it would make me happy! In my haste I may have made some mistakes so let me know and I'll fix them. Love y'all, my faithful readers and reviewers!!!

P.S. Is this double spaced stuff easier to read or is it a pain in your butts? Either way I can do… talk to me… review…. let me know… you are all so very awesome… 

Cowgirl Up


End file.
